Vida robada
by xilema95
Summary: Un impostor ha tomado el lugar de L. ¿Logrará Light darse cuenta y rescatar al verdadero detective antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Yaoi.
1. Asesino en la oscuridad

**I. Asesino en la oscuridad**

L y Light se encontraban investigando aún sobre el caso Kira. Light había recuperado su memoria y ya no estaban encadenados. Rem había muerto hacía unos días para proteger a Misa en un tiroteo que hubo cuando ésta hizo una gira inesperada por Tokio, y ahora no podía llevar a cabo su malvado plan para deshacerse de L.

Pero de un tiempo a la fecha había cambiado su actitud y sentimientos hacia el extraño detective. Ya no lo odiaba como antes; de hecho, disfrutaba estar con él. Lo conocía bien y sentía que era un tanto afortunado al saber que el gran L le dejara ver una parte de su personalidad. No sabía porqué le gustaba verlo, tocarlo levemente. Sentía un extraño impulso cuando lo tenía cerca, lo cual provocó una discusión ése día.

-Light-kun, deberías regresar ya a tu casa. Creo que por hoy ha sido mucho trabajo.

-Pero aún debemos revisar muchos archivos.

-No importa, debemos descansar. Tanto trabajo no es bueno para la salud.

-¿Lo dices tú, que nunca paras de trabajar?

-Lo digo por ti. Debes estar muy cansado.

-Vamos, sólo unos minutos más. Ya casi tenemos la clave de ése cuaderno.

-Es suficiente, Light-kun. Me siento cansado, y créeme que ya no sé cómo resolver este caso.

-¿Estás diciendo que Kira es más grande que L?

-Supongo...- se pone el pulgar en la boca mientras se para encorvadamente- Lo que me hace pensar ¿por qué sigues ayudándome? Yo que tú ya me hubiera ido para poder continuar con mi vida, con mis amigos, familia y pareja.

-No necesito nada de eso ahora, lo que quiero es atrapar a Kira de una vez por todas- se levanta de su silla avanzando hacia L- no creo que sea más listo que nosotros dos-coloca una mano en su hombro- juntos lo atraparemos.

-¿Juntos?- L nota un cambio extraño en el ambiente.

-Así es.

El detective rápidamente pudo deducir la situación en la que se encontraba, las intenciones y los sentimientos del castaño. Sabía que a éste le costaría trabajo expresarlo, así que decide arriesgarse por él, aún sabiendo que las consecuencias no podrían ser satisfactorias.

-Te tomaré la palabra Light-kun...-toma el rostro del castaño y lo besa lentamente en los labios. Light abre los ojos tanto como puede y tiembla un poco, sintiendo una extraña y agradable sensación de placer. Sin darse cuenta comienza a rodear el cuello de L con sus manos, mientras las de éste agarraban con delicadeza su cintura. Ambos cierran lentamente los ojos y permanecen así. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que Light reaccionara a la locura que estaba cometiendo. Se aparta bruscamente y se hace el molesto. El detective se relame los labios.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- L lo mira confundido

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda para hacerlo.

-¡¿Ayuda?! ¡¿Piensas que me gustó o qué?!

-Lo creo porque correspondiste. Si no te hubiera gustado, lo cual dudo mucho, te hubieras apartado en el momento en que me acerqué; pero incluso tomaste mi cuello para profundizar más el beso.

-Esto...- piensa desesperadamente en una respuesta- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida lógica! ¡Cuando alguien te besa siempre te sorprendes, no importa quien sea!

-¿Incluso si es un hombre?

-Yo...

-Soy un detective, Light-kun. No trates de engañarme, porque no te servirá conmigo.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto!

-¿Yo? ¿Quién comenzó con la insinuación?

-¡¿Ahora estás diciendo que colocar la mano en el hombro de alguien es insinuársele?!

-Eso y el tono de tu voz. Son factores claves con los que puedo deducir las intenciones de alguien.

-¡No trates de justificarte Ryuzaki! La verdad eras tú quien quería besarme ¿No es así?- sonríe con malicia para confundir al pelinegro- Claro, quieres hacerme creer que era yo quien quería hacerlo para tú quedar como la víctima. Si no, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Simplemente pudiste ignorarme.

-...

-¿Lo ves? Te callas porque sabes que tengo razón.

-Yo...- L ya no sabía que decir, sus sentimientos habían sido descubiertos- yo pensé que tu también me...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te quería? No me hagas reír- Light comenzaba a perder el control de sus palabras en su intento por salir de ésa situación- ¿Cómo podría quererte? Serás un detective mundialmente reconocido y alabado, pero nadie podría amarte. Eres tan extraño y molesto, no sé cómo Watari puede soportarte.

-...- esas palabras se estaban clavando como cuchillos dentro del corazón del detective. Light tenía razón. ¿Quién podría quererlo?

-Sólo mírate. Un hombre adicto al azúcar, que anda encorvado todo el tiempo y se sienta de una forma tan desagradable... Eres un fenómeno; y encima te gustan los hombres.

-Será mejor que te vayas...- sisea el detective con la voz apenas quebrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele? Es extraño ya que tú no sientes nada. Tienes razón, mejor me voy; tengo que ir a darme una ducha para quitarme ésta molesta y repugnante sensación.

Light se va dando un portazo a la puerta del cuartel, dejando a un herido L solo.

Como siempre había estado.

Sin una pizca de ánimo para comer un pastel o un caramelo, decide salir a caminar para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. En ése momento el azúcar no podía ayudarlo, sólo la acogedora luz de la luna.

Pero primero decide informárselo a Watari. Éste se encontraba respaldando documentos de valiosa información para el caso. Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría.

-Watari, voy a salir un rato.

-¿A éstas horas Ryuzaki?- el anciano deja de escribir al notar extraño a L -¿Qué te sucede?- conocía a su protegido, sabía que algo le pasaba. Se para y se encamina hacia él- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No, estoy bien, yo...- se esforzaba porque su voz sonara lo más normal posible, pero no podía. En su mente aún retumbaban las dañinas palabras de Light- Sólo quería...- Watari lo agarra suavemente de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo, y al no poder más, lo abraza tímidamente queriendo refugiarse en él; temía no ser correspondido por éste. Comienza a llorar levemente en silencio, sorprendiendo al anciano.

-¿Por qué lloras Ryuzaki?

-Watari...- tenía su voz ahogada- ¿Cómo puedes soportarme?- hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su protector. Éste lo estrechó con más fuerza para consolarlo.- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar a un fenómeno como yo?

-Nunca me has parecido un fenómeno, ¿por qué dices cosas tan horribles? Sabes que eres un gran e importante hombre...

-No, no es verdad. Sólo soy una imagen oculta, una letra. Nadie me conoce. Y si lo hicieran, nadie nunca me admitiría en su sociedad...

-Joven Ryuzaki, no le permito hablar así- tenía que detenerlo, no podía permitir que siguiera insultándose a sí mismo. Sabía que el peso de ser huérfano y el no tener a nadie más que a él lo hacían caer en constantes depresiones mentales, pero eso era demasiado. ¿Qué había pasado por su mente para que estuviera en semejante estado de tristeza?- Siempre me tendrás a mí. Eres como mi hijo, y lo sabes- le acaricia el cabello con aire paternal, haciendo que el pelinegro se calmara un poco.

-Gracias Watari...- sonríe levemente y permanece así, disfrutando de ése abrazo que le hacía sentir que en verdad tenía un padre. Cuando se relaja definitivamente, se separa con delicadeza- ¿Te importaría si aún así salgo? No tardaré mucho, sólo quiero despejar mi mente.

-De acuerdo- le sonríe- ten cuidado.

L se retira y sale del hotel, sin rumbo alguno. Decide pasar por el parque central y se sienta en una de las solitarias bancas, que estaba frente a un frondoso árbol. No notó que alguien lo había estado siguiendo con mucha cautela. Mira la luna por largo tiempo, con la mente perdida.

"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti?"- deja salir un suspiro de resignación- "eres tan perfecto, indigno de merecer a alguien como yo.- sonríe tristemente- "Y al mismo tiempo tu apariencia de Dios me hace creer aún más que tú eres Kira... pero no quiero que lo seas..."- cierra sus ojos con fuerza- "Desearía que alguien más tomara mi lugar. Odio ser lo que soy ¡odio ser L!"

Se mantuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando nota que ya no quedaba nadie en el parque, decide regresar al hotel. Pero en el momento en que se levantaba alguien lo toma por detrás y le coloca en la boca y nariz un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo.

-L, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- una voz muy parecida a la suya, casi idéntica, que él reconoció de inmediato.

-...Tú...- no pudo decir nada más, el fuerte líquido no le dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, cayendo lentamente al suelo de rodillas mientras perdía el conocimiento. Sin embargo su secuestrador lo atrapa delicadamente evitando que cayera por completo al sucio piso del parque.

-Al fin...- acerca su rostro al inconsciente- podré tener lo que siempre quise- ríe asesinamente- Y tú me lo darás, ¿Verdad querido L?

Ambas sombras se fueron perdiendo en la oscuridad del parque.

**Wiii! Otro fic de Death Note! Ésta vez quise hacer uno con más drama. Pobre L, me dolió escribir todo esto, lo hice sufrir mucho. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Impostor

**II. Impostor**

Pasaron 5 largas horas. Watari esperaba muy impaciente. L no era de los que apagaba el celular ni llegaba más tarde de lo normal, por lo que no podía localizarlo. A las cuatro a.m. logra ver por las cámaras que L entraba al hotel.

-Ryuzaki ¿dónde estabas y por qué apagaste tu celular?- preguntó el anciano a su protegido cuando lo vio ingresar a su habitación.

-Sólo quería un poco de paz Watari, no quería que nada me molestara.

El hombre notó algo diferente en L. No tenía la expresión que cuando había ido a caminar. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto.

-Me siento cansado, ¿Te importa si voy a mi habitación a dormir?

-Claro, sabes que puedes hacerlo- contesta más fríamente. Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo.- Yo también iré a descasar.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana Watari-san.

-Hasta mañana Ryuzaki- contesta éste con un poco de desconfianza.

-Gracias- se despide cordialmente y se retira al cuarto. Una vez ahí, y con todas las luces apagadas, se recuesta de un brinco en la cama, estirándose a todo lo que daba. Dio un gran suspiro de placer.

-¡Ahhh! Aquí si que saben cómo vivir. Bueno, debo descansar. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Cierra los ojos y se acurruca en posición fetal mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Al día siguiente Light decidió ir al cuartel para "ayudar" en la investigación, y de paso, disculparse con L por su comportamiento. Era seguido por Ryuk, que no tenía nada que hacer.

-Oye Light, ¿Aún piensas que te reciba por cómo lo trataste ayer?

-Por supuesto, el caso es más importante para él quesos sentimientos, nunca me ignoraría por una estúpida riña.

-Jeje- ríe el shinigami- por lo poco que me contaste, pude percibir que los insultos fueron algo hirientes, y él llevó las de perder. Ya veremos cómo te trata.

"Ryuk tiene razón" – medita Light- "Creo que me pasé un poco ayer. No era para tanto... ¿O si? ¡Claro que lo fue! Él tuvo la culpa y yo sólo le dije la verdad; pero de no ser así, y si realmente está ofendido, debo dar mi brazo a torcer o de lo contrario tal vez no me deje trabajar en paz."

Finalmente llega. Pide permiso para pasar a la habitación y toca la puerta.

-¿Ryuzaki?- nadie contesta- ¿Estás aquí?- decide entrar. La habitación estaba en silencio, y sólo se escuchaban las teclas de la computadora que el detective tocaba; éste estaba sentado de su peculiar forma en la mesa frente a su laptop, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. -¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?

L alza la vista a desgano.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Escucha, sobre lo que paso ayer...

-¿Ayer?

-Mira, no tienes que fingir que no pasó nada, sólo quiero decir que... que lo siento.- Light se esfuerza un poco para decir lo último, el decir que lo sentía era una humillación a su persona.

-Ehm...Está bien, acepto tus disculpas- contesta un tanto desorientado, cosa que al castaño se le hizo extraño.

-...

L se da la vuelta y continúa trabajando en su ordenador. Así permanecen por 5 minutos; finalmente el castaño no soporta el silencio.

-¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra?

-No sabía que no te gustaba el silencio Light, considerando lo frío que eres.

-Mira, si no quieres que esté aquí, me marcharé.

-De hecho quería comunicarte algo. A partir de ahora me gustaría trabajar sólo con tu padre y los demás detectives del cuartel. Aún así, si lo deseas puedes visitar las instalaciones.- dicho esto, apaga la computadora, se levanta y se recuesta en el sofá más cercano, ignorando la atónita mirada de Light.

-¿Qué estás...? ¿Me estás corriendo?

-No dije eso, sólo quiero que continúes con tu vida normal. Fue una tontería llamarte para que trabajaras con nosotros.

-Tú mismo dijiste que mi ayuda era vital para éste caso ¿Ahora dices que soy un estorbo?

-No dije eso- cierra los ojos y trata de dormitar, pero logra sentir cómo Light se acerca peligrosamente, como si lo asechara.- Light, ¿Qué haces?- el castaño lo toma de los hombros y se coloca encima de él- quítate por favor- su voz sonaba distinta, y las sospechas de Light comenzaban a nacer dentro de él.

-Ryuzaki, no pareces tú...

-No puedo creer que sólo porque te dije que ya no veo necesaria tu ayuda estés paranoico.

-¡No, no es sólo eso!- lo sujeta con más fuerza, comenzando a hacer que el pelinegro se enfadara.

-¡Suéltame Light!- los ojos de L adquirieron un extraño tono rojizo que asustó al universitario. Lo suelta un poco.

-Tus... tus ojos...

-¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?- se remueve tratando de safarse del agarre del menor.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso? Ayer no estabas así cuando nos besamos...- apenas dijo eso, nota que L comienza a adquirir en sus pupilas una furia maligna y desquiciada.

-¿Besaste a L?-susurra silenciosamente, por lo que Light no pudo entenderle.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hablaste en tercera persona?

-¡Yo hablo como se me pega la gana, ahora quítate!- lo empuja violentamente con las manos, tirándolo al suelo- hazme el favor de irte, quiero estar solo.

-Pero...

-Es increíble que siendo el chico más inteligente de todo Japón, no comprendas el significado de la palabra "lárgate."

-...- Light estaba petrificado. L nunca le había hablado así; parecía otra persona-... de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres me marcharé.

-Adiós Yagami Light, gracias por venir- su voz tenía un casi desapercibido deje de odio y desprecio que el castaño notó.

Una vez fuera y después de comprobar en su computadora que realmente había salido del hotel, el pelinegro se encierra en el baño. Sabía que allí no había cámaras, por lo que una vez adentro comienza a golpear la pared con furia. Cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a dolerle por la fuerza con la que golpeaba, se detiene jadeando.

"Maldito seas Light. Pero esto no se quedará así. Y no sólo tú la pagarás... también él lo pagará, pero lenta y dolorosamente..."

Unas horas más tarde, L decide salir de nuevo.

-Watari-san, saldré a caminar un rato, necesito despejar mi mente.

-¿Otra vez? Ryuzaki, tú casi no acostumbras salir- el anciano estaba sorprendido por ése cambio tan drástico en su protegido.

-Por favor, ¿No confías en mí?- el pelinegro hizo un puchero de tristeza.

-Yo...- vacila- de acuerdo. Sólo no tardes demasiado.

-Te preocupas mucho por mí, no llegaré después de las 10 pm.

Dicho esto, sale por la puerta, dejando a un desconcertado Watari en el cuartel.

Camina por la ciudad, alejándose más y más.... No pasa mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse en las afueras de la ciudad. Camina hacia un gran y viejo hospital psiquiátrico abandonado.

-Hacer recuerdos, constante suicidio mental, padecimiento, hacia el olvido total....me veo perdido en la verdad....

Entra tranquilamente y se interna en el lúgubre edificio. Oscuro, lleno de tuberías rotas y ratas corriendo por el piso. No le incomodaba. Avanza por el gran pasillo donde se transportaba a las personas que utilizaban silla de ruedas.

-Tengo miedo, no puedo siquiera gritar, es la cordura la que me quiere atrapar....

Baja las escaleras que daban lugar al cuarto donde controlaban a los pacientes más peligrosos, pero que muy pocos sabían que también los maltrataban y humillaban.

-¡Qué insoportable es el estar! ¡Ah, mordaza amenazante, déjame vomitar! ¡Mi cuerpo agonizante me impide volar, ah....!

Se detiene frente a una puerta oxidada que tiene el número de habitación 666. La abre lentamente.

-Uuuuuuu.....

El cuarto está completamente oscuro, pero se distingue una silueta amordazada en una esquina de la habitación.

-Ya llegué- deja de cantar- ¿Me extrañaste...L?

**Jojo, disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero es que andaba carente de ideas en este fic, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el cap! Ah, la canción que canta nuestro impostor se llama "fármaco" de Melandrolía, espero les guste. Procurare no tardar tanto! **


	3. Tortura

Avanza hacia un joven que está amordazado de manos y pies, eso sin mencionar que tenía cinta en los ojos y boca. Estaba sentado en una silla de metal oxidada. A su lado había una mesa llena de fármacos, pastillas, agujas y cuchillos de cirugía. En el fondo izquierdo había una cama con sábanas sucias y revueltas, que tenía cinturones de fuerza para evitar que el paciente se escapara.

-¡Mhmm!

-¿Por qué no te alegras de verme? Es cierto, tienes los ojos vendados...-se acerca hacia el segundo pelinegro para quitarle la venda-Pero...Primero la de la boca...- Con lentitud desprende la cita canela de la boca de su víctima, dejando una marca roja. L grita de dolor.

- Me encanta cuando gritas...ah, tus labios se ven tan apetecibles...

-No B...- fue silenciado con un sensual beso por parte de su secuestrador- nghhh...m-mhm, mmmm....

-¿Lo disfrutas, verdad?- susurra a su oído Beyond en cuanto separa sus fríos labios.

-Beyond, déjame libre...-murmura sin poder ver la ubicación de éste, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca- sabes que no lograrás nada con esto.

-Claro que sí, lograré ocupar tu lugar, el que debería haber tenido desde que estaba en la Wammy´s House.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Lo disfrutarás sabiendo que todos piensan que eres yo? ¿Que no eres nada?

-¡Cállate!- lo golpea brutalmente en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire- ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!

-...- no lograba responder, ni siquiera podía respirar.

-¿Y sabes qué más descubrí? Que estás enamorado de tu mayor sospechoso, ¿Es cierto eso, mi querido L?

-¿D-de qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! Light me dijo que se besaron ayer, así que no me vengas con estupideces de que no sabes de que hablo.

-¿Light dijo...?- fue golpeado ahora en la cara, un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

-Maldito, ahora ven a rogarle que venga a salvarte...

Le quita la venda, lastimándole los ojos.

-¿Beyond, que vas a hacer?

-Voy a divertirme....

Toma un pequeño cuchillo y corta la polera de L con lentitud, éste forcejeaba, pero era inútil.

-¡Basta Beyond!

-¡Cierra la boca!- molesto, decide cortar un poco de la blanca piel del pecho del detective, haciéndolo gemir un poco.

-Ah...

-¿Te gusta?- levanta la cabeza y acerca su rostro a Ryuzaki; usa su lengua para limpiar la sangre de la boca de éste, para después introducirla rudamente en su boca.

-Mhmm...- logra separarse un poco al fin, le faltaba el aire- Mal...maldito seas, Beyond.

Se gana un puñetazo en la cara de nuevo, esta vez siendo su ojo derecho el más afectado. Siente como la navaja de B cortaba su mejilla y su sangre descendía. El segundo pelinegro lamió de nuevo el líquido.

-Tengo una predilección por la sangre ¿lo sabias?- le susurra en el rostro- sabe exquisita, es una mezcla salada y dulce a la vez, con un olor muy parecido al óxido de los utensilios del hospital.

-¿Cómo te gusta su olor si lo odiabas?

-Me acostumbré... recuerda que tú me enviaste a éste maldito lugar, a veces me pregunto si lo hiciste consciente o nunca supiste lo que hacían aquí.

-...

-Nos golpeaban, nos humillaban, abusaban de los indefensos, aquellos que no hicieron nada para estar aquí. ¿Sabías que muchos pacientes que vinieron a dar aquí sus familias simplemente no los soportaban? No estaban locos, pero el ser odiado era razón más que suficiente para estar en éste hospital. Dime L... ¿Me odiabas? ¿Por eso me enviaste aquí?

-No, no fue así...necesitabas venir aquí porque tenías un problema...

-¿¡Un problema mental!?

-¡No! Te traje aquí para que te ayudaran... yo no sabía...

-Bueno, ahora podrás saber cómo me trataron. Estamos a mano ¿No L?

-Beyond...

-Ahora quiero que duermas, ésta era mi hora de mi siesta a la fuerza...- Toma una jeringa que contenía un blanco líquido, llegaba casi a la mitad- No te preocupes, esto no te matará, al menos no todavía...- introduce la aguja en el brazo de L y le inyecta toda la sustancia.

-Ah...

-Shhh, no te muevas, o podría lastimarte una vena...- saca lentamente la aguja y la deja en a mesa que tenía al lado- duerme bien, no tengas miedo....

-Be-Beyond...- siente los labios de éste posarse en los suyos, tapando sus débiles protestas. Comienza a marearse y a cerrar lentamente los ojos, lo último que v antes de dormir es la imagen de Beyond besándolo.

-Ahora eres todo mío...

**Ahora si actualizo mas rápido! Es que necesitaba llegar a la parte de la acción... jeje, acción o tortura? De todos modos, espero les haya gustado, sayo!**


	4. Desesperanza

**IV. Desesperanza**

-Mhm.... ¿Dónde...donde estoy?

L comienza a abrir sus ojos con pesadez. Trata de incorporarse, pero algo se lo impide.

-¿Pero qué...?- rápidamente se da cuenta de estaba atado de pies y manos en la cama para pacientes del cuarto. Tan solo estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca que tapaba su desnudez- ¿Dónde estás Beyond?- no escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de su propia voz haciendo eco en la fúnebre habitación- ¡Déjame libre ya!- seguía sin escuchar alguna respuesta. Comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo- Ayúdenme...- en su mente aparece la imagen de un castaño; el posible y casi seguro Kira- Light, ayúdame... por favor...

Permanece despierto sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo escuchaba las gotas de las tuberías rotas, las pisadas de los ratones que pasaban. Pero nadie llegaba a rescatarlo.

"Ah... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿En verdad nadie nota que Beyond es un impostor? ¿Ni siquiera...Watari?

-_Nunca le has importado a nadie_.- recordaba lo dicho por Light.

"Mentira..."

-_Nadie podría amarte._

"Watari me ama."

-_Eres tan extraño y molesto, no sé como él puede soportarte._

"No...No le intereso a nadie... ni siquiera a él... esto lo comprueba..."

Llora, por última vez. Se sentía miserable. ¿Acaso su existencia era tan banal para que nadie pudiera notar la diferencia entre él y un impostor?

"Light Yagami, tenías razón. Solo soy un objeto al servicio del mundo, ni más ni menos. No soy nadie...y nadie vendrá a salvarme... soy patético."

* * *

Mientras, en la casa Yagami, Light continuaba tratando de comprender el porqué de su expulsión en la investigación; Ryuk reía de vez en cuando. No había nadie en la casa más que ellos dos, por lo que podían conversar libremente.

-¿Por qué demonios me sacó? Sabe que haciendo eso no ganará, ¡Necesita de mi ayuda! ¡Me necesita!- baja poco a poco el volumen de su voz- Me necesita... a su lado...

-Je, je, je.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?- pregunta molesto.

-Te alucinaste con tu última palabra.

-¿Eh?

-Estás sonrojado.

-¡...!- se dio cuenta que mientras había dicho esas últimas palabras, había recordado su beso con L.- "Ese beso tan... tan... dulce..."

-¿Light? ¿Por qué creo que estás pensando en L?

-¡No estoy pensando en él, maldita sea! ¡Y si lo hiciera, sería solo para planear como acabar con él!

-No tienes por qué molestarte, sólo fue un comentario.

"Dulce... ¿Qué diablos te sucede Light? ¡Tú eres el Kira, el dios de éste nuevo mundo! ¡Un dios no piensa en esas tonterías sobre un simple humano, y menos si es tu mayor enemigo! Pero...sus labios, eran tan suaves y deliciosos... ¡No! Contrólate, no puedes enloquecer sólo porque te dio el mejor beso de tu vida... ¿El mejor qué? ¿Yo dije eso? Acaso...

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Te dejo con tus "debates mentales" je, je, je- su risa fue lo último que se escuchó antes de desaparecer.

Al caer la noche, Light decide acostarse un poco más tarde de lo normal. Mira la televisión recostado en su cama con todas las luces apagadas. Tenía su ventana cerrada, ya que comenzaba a refrescar. Finalmente es derrotado por el sueño y cae profundamente dormido entre las sábanas. Pasadas unas cuentas horas, siente una corriente de frío.

-¿Mhm?- se levanta tiritando ligeramente. Se acerca a la ventana y nota que estaba totalmente abierta; las cortinas volaban; literalmente.-"Qué extraño, estoy seguro de que había cerrado la ventana."- la cierra nuevamente y regresa a su cama mientras buscaba con la mirada al shinigami.- "probablemente él salió por la ventana... no. ¿Por qué haría eso teniendo la capacidad de traspasar las paredes? Algo no anda bien..."

Sin prestarle demasiada atención vuelve a dormirse, pero siente que algo pasa rápidamente frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios...?- se incorpora rápidamente, pero no logra ver nada.-"Estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo o alguien..."- antes de que termine de pensar, alguien se para enfrente suyo. Su expresión de sorpresa al ver quién era cambia a una de terror al ver la expresión de...

-¿Ryuzaki?-pregunta atónito al ver que éste tenía una navaja en su mano derecha- ¿Qué estás...?- L le coloca una cinta en la boca, impidiéndole hablar-¡Mhmmm!

-Shhh, cierra tu grandísima boca un momento. Esto es tu culpa, así que no te quejes.- saca una jeringa y trata de introducirla en el brazo del castaño.

-¡Nnnn!- forcejea violentamente, pero sus gritos eran muy débiles para que alguien más los oyera- "¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Ryuzaki?!!- siente el leve pinchazo penetrar su brazo. Observa como el pelinegro sonreía maquiavélicamente, cosa que lo aterró- "Esos... esos no son los ojos de Ryuzaki..."- comienza a desmayarse sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía como su agresor le desabrochaba la camisa de su pijama- "¿Quién eres...?"

Cierra los ojos quedando a merced de B.

Wiii! Otro cap! Hasta que subo uno (ando muuuy carente de ideas ^^) espero les haya gustado! Reviews onegai!


	5. Shock

**V.- Shock**

"Alguien entró a mi habitación"

-Hermanito, que...

"Me tomó por sorpresa"

-¡Light-chan!

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién me está llamando?"

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

"Esa es mi madre, y mi hermana"

-¡Oh por Dios, Light! ¡Cariño!

"Duele... algo me duele mucho..."

-¡Cariño, llama a una ambulancia rápido!

-¡¿Quién fue capaz de hacer eso?!

"Ryuzaki... Mi amor..."

Light despierta en un hospital. Se levanta somnoliento y desorientado.

"¿Dónde...? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?"

Se para, pero un pequeño dolor se lo impide.

-Ahhh... ¿qué me pasó?- se toca el pecho por inercia. Nota que estaba vendado.- ¿Qué es esto? Logra ver a través del vendaje como tenía una herida en todo el pecho. Pero no una herida común y corriente, ésta había sido especialmente para él; eran letras escritas:

KIRA.

-Oye Light, ¿te tomaron por sorpresa no?- el particular shinigami le hizo compañía volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Ryuk- contesta un poco asustado- ¿Sabes quién hizo esto?

-Si lo se. Recuerda que con mis ojos lo veo todo.

-Y... ¿quién fue? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

-Tal vez, tal vez no.

-¡Habla claro, shinigami inútil!

-En primer lugar no tienes derecho de llamarme así. Y en segundo lugar recuerda que yo no estoy de tu lado; yo sólo soy un observador.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto a Ryuzaki en mi habitación... pero no pudo haber sido...

-Je, je.

-¿¡Fue él!? ¡¡Dime algo!!

-Está bien, sólo te ayudaré un poco. Puede que se parezca a él... Pero ese no era L.

-¿Qué?- Light estaba atónito.

-De hecho, al que has visto por estos días no ha sido él, es otra persona.

-...

Queda atónito, en shock. ¿Qué acababa de decir el shinigami?

-...Y...- finalmente recobra el habla- ...Entonces, ¿donde está Ryuzaki?

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Je, je, je, lo más probable es que esté muerto...

-¡NO!- el grito de Light asusta al shinigami

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-No puede ser...

-Pensé que eso te alegraría.

-Yo...

"Ryuzaki... ¿Muerto? No, no puede ser... pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

-¿Light, estás bien?

"Pero entonces, ¿Quién diablos es ése que me atacó anoche? ¿Su gemelo? No, imposible. Muerto...-vuelve a repetir la palabra en su cabeza, tratando de convencerse- ¿Por qué no me alegro? ¿Por qué siento tanta preocupación?"

Trata de levantarse, pero la herida se lo impide.

-Al parecer L ya no será un estorbo ¿eh, Light?

-...

-Para mí es mejor, la verdad ya me estaba fastidiando de que siempre estuvieras acompañado de ése zombie. Era aburrido solo observar sin poder hablarte...

-¡Ya cállate!

-¿Eh?

Se recuesta en su cama, acurrucándose entre las sábanas. Ryuk ríe por lo que el castaño se negaba a admitir aún.

-Light Yagami, ya deja de mentirte a ti mismo.

-Cállate, ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Me iré, pero tú sabes mejor que yo lo que sientes, no debo ser yo quien te lo diga...

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

-Está bien, es mejor dejarte con tu malhumor. Iré a buscar manzanas, aunque me debes unas por darte esta información- Extiende las alas y se va, dejando solo al universitario.

Light se sentía extraño. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma al escuchar la muerte de L?

"Sólo es... confusión. Si, eso es. No logro asimilar que L está muerto, y por eso me siento así. Pero en cuanto me haga a la idea, me regocijaré como Kira. Ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme."

Mientras, en el cuartel de investigaciones, Soichiro recibe la llamada del estado de Light, ya que se había quedado con L y los demás detectives desde el día de ayer. Todos los presentes quedan atónitos por la noticia.

-¡Dios mío!- exclama Matsuda asustado-¡Alguien atacó a Light-kun!

-Esto es inaudito- murmura Aizawa con ira.

-Es verdad- musita L ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas.

-Ryuzaki, necesito ver ami hijo. Volveré lo más rápido posible- pide Soichiro casi desesperado, pero tratando de demostrar control.

-Adelante, señor Yagami- autoriza éste.

-Gracias- sale casi corriendo en dirección al hospital.

-Watari-san ¿podrías traerme más pastelillos?-pide el detective amablemente.

-Si...Joven Ryuzaki.- ahora al anciano se le hacia algo difícil decir esas palabras. Finge ir en dirección a la cocina, pero una vez que pierde de vista a los demás, se dirige hacia su habitación.

Observa su computadora. Nadie más que él mismo entraba a su habitación. Ni siquiera L.

"Tendré que pedirles su ayuda"-piensa con la mirada fría y a la vez preocupada.

Mientras los demás detectives estaban preocupados hablando con el jefe Yagami por medio del celular, L sonreía satisfecho en su silla sin ser visto por los demás.

"Debí haberlo matado en ése momento, pero creo que es mejor así."- come el resto de su trozo de pastel para evitar reír maniáticamente- "Sólo esperen... Light Yagami y L...sufrirán como nunca, lo prometo."

**¡Al fin actualizo más rápido! ¡Me volvió la inspiración! Y espero no decepcionarlos con los caps. Como verán este fue mas largo que el anterior. **

**¡Sayo y kisses!**


	6. Decisión

**VI.- Decisión **

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta una voz joven al teléfono.

-Casi al cien por ciento- responde el anciano.

-Pero no completamente.

-Aunque no tenga pruebas físicas, es mi instinto de padre el que me lo indica.-murmura preocupado.

-Bien.- prosigue la voz del otro lado- Supongo que si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad.

-Esto está empeorando, si tomo en cuenta el suceso de hoy...

-¿Cuál suceso?

-Te lo contaré cuando mis sospechas en torno a ese incidente sean mas precisas.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión.

-¿Entonces, cuento con ustedes?

-Se lo comunicaré a los demás. Si lo que dices es realmente cierto, tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos y precisos en todos nuestros movimientos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Al contrario, es un honor. Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. Estaremos en contacto, Watari.

Dicho esto, el desconocido cuelga el teléfono. El anciano también hace lo mismo y se apresura a llevar los pastelillos que le había pedido su "protegido."

"Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto."

Mientras en el hospital, el universitario no lograba asimilar la información que le había sido proporcionada hacia unos momentos por Ryuk. Permanecía en la cama, inmóvil. Su estado era pasivo, pero su mente y su corazón eran un caos total.

Muerto. Esas palabras retumbaban con un gran eco en su cabeza, revolviéndole el estómago.

"Muertooo..."- cantaba en su interior Kira- "Mueeerto, ¡Kira gana! ¡Tu utopía comienza hoy!"- su irrefrenable lado psicópata comenzaba a ganar, haciendo que comenzara a sonreír en su estado físico.

-L está muerto...- comienza a susurrar entre risas- Estás donde debes estar, en la tumba...- empieza a elevar la voz perdiendo la noción de que aún está en el hospital- ¡En la tumba, jajajajaja!

De pronto se detiene.

-...

Comienza a sentir algo correr por sus mejillas, cálido.

"¿Qué es esto...?"

Se toca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, sorprendiéndose de lo que encuentra.

"¿Estoy llorando? No puede ser. No debe ser. ¿Por qué? Yo no siento nada por L. ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando?!"

Sus risas lo abandonan poco a poco cuando comienza dolerle terriblemente el pecho; un gran peso que no podía explicar. Su garganta le quemaba de forma incandescente, y comenzaba a ver todo de forma borrosa. Su respiración se agitaba. Finalmente, con todo un tumulto de sensaciones que se colgaban como pesadas cadenas de su corazón, se coloca una almohada en la cabeza para ahogar un potente grito que dejó salir preso de la desesperación y confusión de sus propios sentimientos.

-¡¡Maldita sea, Ryuzaki!!- comienza a sollozar intensamente. Pareciera que había estado guardando esas lágrimas desde hace mucho tiempo.- ¿¡Por qué!?- Presiona la almohada con más fuerza en su cabeza, aumentando su llanto- ¡Estúpido, no pudiste irte así!- en su mente comienza a recordar todos los momentos que pasó con el detective. Esos días que aunque al principio no fueron de su agrado, le empezaron a parecer interesantes y divertidos con el paso del tiempo.

La primera vez que se conocieron, el día que éste le pidió que se uniera a la investigación para capturar a Kira después de haberlo encerrado, la primera noche que durmieron estando encadenados, su primera pelea, y...

Su primer beso.

El primer y el último beso que tuvo con el detective. Nunca más podría volverlo a ver. Nunca. ¿Tan hábil era el sujeto que pudo asesinar a L; saber que él era Kira, y encima hacerse pasar por el inglés sin que ni siquiera su protector pudiera darse cuenta? ¿Acaso era humano?

-L...- trataba de controlarse, pero no podía. Retira la almohada que lo sofocaba aún más. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir; esas palabras querían ser liberadas desde el momento en que escucho su muerte- ... ¿por qué me dejaste así?- se hunde mas.

"_¿Por qué lloras por el que sólo te estorbaba en tu utopía?"_

"Porque..."

"_¿Por el que te privó de tu libertad encerrándote en una pútrida celda de prisionero esposado de pies y manos, y obligándote a comer como un perro?"_

"Yo..."

"_¡¿Por el que con sus asquerosa forma de ser te hizo dudar de tus ideales?!"_

-¡LO AMO!

Cierra bruscamente la boca con sus manos. No hubo actuación. No fue parte de un plan. Salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, obligado por la forma tan despreciable en que hablaba su parte asesina.

- Lo amo...- vuelve a repetir susurrando mientras se descubría la boca - ¿Siempre lo hice?- deja que la luz de la habitación penetrara de nuevo sus húmedos y afligidos ojos, aún rebosantes de lágrimas- ¿Cómo pude ser capaz...cómo pude ser capaz de reír por la muerte de la persona que más he amado en el mundo? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- su conciencia, que había estado sepultada por mucho tiempo, vuelve a hacer uso de razón.

Recuerda las últimas palabras que le dedicó al detective...

* * *

_-¿Qué te quería? No me hagas reír. ¿Cómo podría quererte? Serás un detective mundialmente reconocido y alabado, pero nadie podría amarte. Eres tan extraño y molesto, no sé cómo Watari puede soportarte._

_-..._

_-Sólo mírate. Un hombre adicto al azúcar, que anda encorvado todo el tiempo y se sienta de una forma tan desagradable... Eres un fenómeno; y encima te gustan los hombres._

_-Será mejor que te vayas..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te duele? Es extraño ya que tú no sientes nada. Tienes razón, mejor me voy; tengo que ir a darme una ducha para quitarme ésta molesta y repugnante sensación._

* * *

-¿Cómo pude decirte eso?- comienza a llorar de nuevo, esta vez sin hacer ningún intento por detener sus lágrimas- Soy un monstruo, un maldito asesino... Y ahora estoy pagando mi impertinencia, por haber herido tus sentimientos. Perdóname, Ryuzaki...

* * *

Mientras, L yacía aún amarrado en la cama a la que estaba forzado a estar; eso descontando el hecho de que posiblemente también había sido despojado de su intimidad personal. Esta vez en cambio, su expresión era distinta. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo y lucidez que alguien sostiene cuando aún posee tenues esperanzas de recibir ayuda de las personas que más aman. Sus manos ya no luchaban por zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, teniendo el aspecto de un autista en su peor estado. Ya de su boca ni siquiera salían algunas quejas o protestas. Todo. Había perdido todo en lo que confiaba y creía. Ahora sólo esperaba a que su dueño viniera a jugar con él.

"Uno más que juega conmigo. Porque nadie me toma en serio, y nadie nunca lo hará."- su mirada sombría permanecía fija en el deteriorado techo de la habitación perteneciente al manicomio que fue la locura de B.

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo también sentiría el mismo odio y desesperación que él siente si me hubieran traído injustamente a un sitio como éste, sabiendo que mis facultades mentales están en perfecto estado. Perdóname, Beyond."

El impávido silencio finalmente se rompe, producido por la irritante bisagra oxidada de la puerta. El asesino entra con una mueca de aparente alegría, pero denotando una pequeña aura de lujuria.

-Aquí estoy L, espero que no me hayas extrañado demasiado.- sonríe enajenadamente, mostrando aún más su palpante deseo por poseer al detective.

-Si te extrañé, Beyond.- murmura mansamente, dejando anonadado al recién llegado.

-¿Qué...dijiste?

-Que me sentía muy solo sin ti. Ahora tú eres mi única compañía, y me di cuenta de algo...

-...

-Eres la única persona que me ha demostrado su interés. No a como yo me lo imaginaba, pero es obvia la demanda de atención que querías de mí.

-L...- se acerca lentamente, aún pasmado por el súbito cambio en la actitud de su prisionero.- Estás... ¿Hablando en serio?

-Así es. Soy todo tuyo.

-Oh, L...- se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, mientras su deseo aumentaba- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir eso...- sin más que esperar, lo besa apasionadamente, sintiendo como el inglés le corresponde con algo de sutileza.- Te deseo tanto...

-Beyond, eres el único que me...- sus pequeños gemidos, aunque sin excitación, lo interrumpían- ... que me ha demostrado su amor...

-Esto es un sueño para mí, que me dejes poseer tu cuerpo con libertad... ¿Juras que no me estás tomando el pelo?

-Estoy siendo totalmente sincero.

-Y...- se detiene para mirarlo a los ojos-¿...Yagami Light?

-A él...- desvía la mirada conteniendo sutiles lágrimas-... yo no le importo. Así que no debe importarme tampoco en lo absoluto.

-...

El asesino reflexiona sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Podía tener el cuerpo del detective, incluso con su autorización; pero su corazón aún pertenecía a Yagami. Aún no se sentía satisfecho. Quería oírlo de sus labios, quería oír que lo admitiera.

-L.- lo nombra con fuerza y decisión- Dímelo.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Dime que no amas a Light Yagami. Dime que lo odias por no darse cuenta de que tú realmente no estás en el cuartel de investigaciones, y dime que eres mío para siempre.

-Beyond...

-Hazlo.

-Yo...- no podía negar el hecho de que aún estaba enamorado de Light, pero B tenía razón. ¿Para qué amar estúpidamente a alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes y sólo te usa para pisotear tus sentimientos más puros y recónditos?-... No lo amo. No amo a Light Yagami.

-¿Lo odias?

-Si... Lo odio con toda mi alma...- su voz se quebraba con las últimas palabras que salían de su boca.

-Bien.- sonríe el segundo pelinegro, mientras se levanta lo suficiente para poder verlo con superioridad.- Entonces te alegrará mucho saber que no sólo tú has sufrido.

-... ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Light está ahora mismo en el hospital, porque ha sufrido de un sin número de ataques y cortadas en todo el cuerpo. ¿No es fabuloso?

-B- lo mira horrorizado- ¿Cómo pudiste...?- lo que había dicho antes se fue al caño, sus sentimientos no podían evitar salir a flote.

-Tiene una gran herida en todo el pecho, no tienes idea de lo débil que fue al tratar de detenerme, ¡Realmente es patético!-comienza a reír sonoramente en la cara de L.

-...

-Pero dejó de mirarme con esos aires asesinos cuando le inyecté una buena dosis de sedante. Gocé tanto ver como quedó tan indefenso frente a la filosa navaja, sin chistar por las cortadas a su siempre perfecta cara.

-...

-¡Lo que más disfruté fue ver como salía su sangre sin que lanzara gritos de dolor, hahahaha!

El inglés comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras, L?-pregunta descaradamente- ¿No dijiste que odiabas a ese estúpido castaño? ¿Acaso no te complace saber que está sufriendo como un miserable? Y aún falta más... Esta noche, tendrá tanto dolor que su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo.- sus rojizos ojos se encendieron más que nunca- ¡¿No es eso genial mi querido L?!

-Light-kun... no...- su llanto crecía mas- ¿Por qué Beyond? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿QUE TE HA HECHO LIGHT?!

-¡¡Te diré lo que ha hecho!!- grita Beyond en un arranque de furia- ¡Lo que ha hecho no ha sido otra cosa que dormir tu cerebro con su asquerosa presunción y su repugnante belleza!- le da una limpia bofetada al detective- ¡¡Mira que bajo has caído por culpa de tu estúpido amor hacia él!!- vuelve a cachetearlo, cada vez con más intensidad- ¡Trataste de pasar por alto las pruebas de que él era Kira sólo para no encerrarlo ¿no?! ¡Admítelo y despierta de una maldita vez!- continúa, perdiendo los estribos y sin medir sus palabras- ¡¡EL NO TE AMA Y NUNCA LO HARA!!- termina con un descomunal puñetazo. B jadea de cansancio y se levanta de la cama. Se encamina hacia la puerta, totalmente desahogado.

La cara del inglés aún seguía inclinada y con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Nuevamente salía sangre de su boca.

"Qué puedo decir en mi defensa...si todo es cierto..."- piensa sin tan siquiera parpadear para demostrar que estaba vivo.

-L... te respetaba y odiaba como rival por ser tan hábil; de mi obsesión pasé a amarte. Pero ahora... me das tanta lástima... no eres más que un pobre diablo sin esperanza. Saldré un momento, y espero que cuando regrese estés de un mejor ánimo para jugar...

Dicho esto se va dando un sonoro portazo, dejando nuevamente solo al detective. Su mirada seguía igual a como estaba antes de que llegara Beyond.

"No más... Ya no lo soporto... Quiero morir, ¡¡Quiero morir!!"

Sus ojos súbitamente se agrandan, pero con una mirada distinta. Había decidido algo.

"Beyond, si tú no me matas cuando llegues... yo encontraré la forma de hacerlo. Lo juro."

* * *

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Me había demorado por que la secu ni quiera me dejaba encender la compu para leer fics o escribir, pero ahora estoy libre por dos semanas sin tareas! Y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por dejar review, y si no les da tiempo, por leerlo!**

**Sayo y besos navideños, que faltan solo 3 dias! (aunque yo no haré nada para navidad T.T) **


	7. Náusea

**VII.- Náusea**

Los minutos que Beyond había prometido volver se le hacían pesadas e interminables horas para L. No parecía dar muestra alguna de volver.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad...."-Examina con la mirada todo el lugar. Aún estaban sobre la mesa los cuchillos y jeringas que B pensaba utilizar.-"¿Cómo puedo desatarme? No puedo esperar más."- Trata de desatar sus manos sin éxito; intenta alcanzar algunos de los cuchillos, pero todo era inútil.- "Es imposible. Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para poder soltarme, ¡Maldición!"

De pronto escucha unos pasos. No como los de B; unos ligeros y tímidos. La puerta se abre y entra una pequeña niña junto con un gato.

-...

-Oh, Dios mío...- la pequeña se cubre la boca para no gritar, soltando al minino.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- corre hacia él mientras trata de desatarlo, sin éxito. Tenía como unos 8 años. L la mira contariado. ¿Qué hacía una niña en ése lugar?

-Pequeña, debes irte de aquí lo antes posible.- ordena L rogando porque B estuviera lejos.

-No; mi gato huyó hasta acá, así que tuve que seguirlo. Escuché un ruido y por eso entré. Supongo que quería que te viniera a salvar.- continúa luchando con las cuerdas, que estaban muy bien amarradas a los soportes de la litera- Tranquilo, en cuanto salgamos, avisaré a la policía y verás que...- una sombra se coloca detrás de ella, ante la vista asustada de L.

-¡Quítate!- grita con desesperación. Antes de que la chiquilla pudiera voltear, quedó inconsciente al ser golpeada por Beyond con un tubo de metal roto. Su cabeza desangraba.

-Eres una niña muy desobediente, ¿No te han enseñado tus padres a no entrar en lugares desconocidos?- en ése momento la niña comienza a despertar.

-¡B, basta! ¡No te atrevas!

-¡Señor, no me haga daño!- solloza cubriendo su cabeza en forma desesperada.

-¡Te enseñaré a no husmear donde no debes!

-¡¡Beyond te lo suplico!!

L observa con absoluta impotencia cómo el segundo pelinegro comenzaba a golpearla brutalmente hasta deformar su cara. La sangre lograba llegar hasta el cuerpo del detective, mientras el chillido de la víctima, al principio fuerte y desgarrador, se apagaba al recibir más golpes salvajes. Naturalmente el asesino también acabó con la ropa y las manos completamente sucias. Cuando termina de atacarla, tira el pedazo de tubería en el cadáver desmembrado. El detective queda mudo del horror.

-Por cierto, no te he nado nada de comer desde que has estado aquí ¿verdad?- se inclina hacia el cadáver y saca sin repulsión los ojos de la víctima.- ¿Lo comerás?- Éstos se deshacían en las manos de Beyond, con restos de los nervios rotos. Los acerca hasta la boca del inglés, brindándole un espectáculo aún más espantoso.

Sintiendo las náuseas a flor de piel, el impulso del detective gana y vomita ensuciando todo su cuerpo; atragantándose con sus propias arcadas al estar acostado en la cama. Apenas podía contener su extremo asco, el repugnante olor del líquido carmesí comenzaba a impregnar toda la habitación.

* * *

La pesada noche caía sobre el hospital en donde Light se encontraba. No lograba conciliar el sueño, y no tanto por el hecho de que sufriera la muerte de Ryuzaki, sino por el terror que le producía saber que podía volver a ser atacado. Era una locura que Kira sintiera miedo de un simple mortal, pero no era un hombre común y corriente; eso lo sabía bien. Lo que más le aterraba era su rostro. Era como ver la parte más oscura del detective. ¿Y si en verdad era él, L? ¿Mostrando una faceta que nunca nadie había visto; ni siquiera su protector? ¿Y si L era el que creaba los casos que posteriormente resolvía para parecer un detective superior e inigualable?

"Que tontería."

Una perfecta y retorcida estupidez inventada para poder creer que había encontrado una respuesta. Detestaba no saber qué ocurría. Odiaba no tener una explicación a lo que estaba sucediéndole. Sólo estaba cien por ciento seguro de algo: ése no era su detective, su Ryuzaki.

"Si ahora me quiere a mi... ¿Qué cosas horribles le hizo a él antes de matarlo?"- tiembla en su cama, mientras la ventana permanecía abierta como la última vez en su habitación- "Estoy... asustado... Siento tanto miedo de que ese tipo sepa donde estoy."

Tres de la madrugada. El viento enfriaba más, lanzando lamentos que rompían el sepulcral silencio de la habitación. Ni siquiera podía levantarse a cerrar la ventana, ya que su lesión aún no se lo permitía.

"Estúpidas enfermeras, dejar la ventana abierta de un paciente. Es lo mas imprudente que he..."- un ruido detiene sus pensamientos. Trata de ver con dificultad hacia la ventana, pero no observa nada anormal aparte de los árboles que estaban cerca de ésta.

"Cálmate Light. No tienes que temer, después de todo esto es un hospital."- El mismo ruido, sólo que más fuerte, lo pone en verdadera alerta.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Luego de unos minutos, al no escuchar el mismo sonido, decide cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y trata de dormir.

"Calma, calma... Yo soy Kira; y nada puede pasarme a mí..."

Desgraciadamente antes de que pudiera convencerse de eso, percibe una presencia que lo observa. Abre los ojos de golpe, mientras siente como si entrara a una pesadilla cuando ve la imagen del desquiciado que lo atacó.

-Yagami Light, escuché que tus heridas no fueron muy graves.- Saluda el pelinegro sonriendo inocentemente.

-...- el miedo lo había paralizado.

-Pero para eso vine yo.- continúa cambiando su sonrisa a una completamente vil- Me encargaré de que tus brazos desangren como nunca, y de que tu garganta se desgarre de tanto gritar de dolor...

-A- aléjate...

-Lo haré rápido Light-kun.- saca su pequeña pero notablemente filosa navaja- Te prometo que no sufrirás tanto como L...

-¡¡ALEJATE!!

Su estado histérico hace que el personal del hospital se alerte. Al escuchar el sonido de los pasos, Beyond escapa por la ventana escondiéndose en un boscoso árbol. Luego de que la enfermera encargada llegara a su habitación, el doctor aparece con una ampolleta.

-Doctor; está demasiado tenso, no puedo calmarlo- pronuncia con dificultad la chica, que era más débil que el universitario.

-¡¿Están ciegos?! ¡¡El está aquí!!- estaba en shock por el pánico- ¡Déjenme a mí y atrapen a ese bastardo! ¡¡Está en la maldita ventana!!

-Lo mejor será darle éste calmante para que pueda dormir. Adminístrele los 10 miligramos de morfina y déjelo descansar.

-Sí señor.

-¡¡No me duerman!!- grita Light viendo el rumbo de la situación-¡El vendrá para atacarme! ¡¡Se los juro!!

-Por favor, es por su bien.- la enfermera sujeta uno de los brazos de Light con la ayuda del médico y suministra el anestésico. Unos momentos después, el castaño comienza a calmarse.

-Por favor...- susurra luchando por no dormir-... No hagan esto, es lo que él quiere...

-En unos momentos podrá dormir con tranquilidad Light-kun.- murmura la joven, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Ayúdeme, se lo ruego...

-Eso hago.

-No, no puedo dormir...- comienza a cerrar los ojos con pesadez -... Ryuzaki...- finalmente el sedante surte efecto.

-Buenas noches, joven Yagami.- despide la chica. Se va antes de lanzarle una última mirada para inspeccionar que realmente se hubiera dormido. Apaga las luces y se va a su habitación.

Media hora después, aparece de nuevo la joven enfermera con su carro móvil de farmacéuticos. Lo deja en la entrada de la habitación y sin encender la luz ingresa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Oh; la ventana estaba abierta. Qué descuido de mi parte, con lo que está helando.

Se aproxima hacia la ventana con intenciones de cerrarla, pero una mano le sujeta con fuerza brutal su brazo derecho. Aparece el asesino y le coloca el cuchillo en su garganta.

-Una palabra y te corto el cuello ¿Entendido?

La joven asiente, completamente alterada. Beyond aplica más presión en el agarre del brazo de la enfermera y desciende lentamente de la ventana sin quitar el arma de su víctima. Se acerca junto con ella hasta la cama del universitario, mientras divisa el carro que ésta transportaba.

-Escucha, tráeme todos los farmacéuticos que lleves ahí. Si tratas de gritar o correr mataré a Yagami Light.

La pobre muchacha afirma de nuevo en silencio, mientras se dirige con lentitud hacia el objeto que conducía unos minutos antes. Los pies le temblaban; su respiración estaba extremadamente agitada y se había puesto totalmente pálida, presa del pánico que la envolvía.

-Date prisa- ordena el pelinegro- O me veré forzado a matarlo en éste instante.- Saca de su pantalón un pequeño morral de plástico oscuro y lo arroja al suelo.

Apresura sus pasos y toma con torpeza todos los medicamentos, ampolletas y pastillas que llevaba en su bandeja móvil. Sentía que estaba en un hueco sin salida. Si no obedecía, ése maníaco la mataría a ella y a su paciente; si le entregaba lo que le pedía, era muy probable que usara todo eso para asesinar más personas. ¿Salvar su vida a costa de la de otros, o sacrificar la suya junto con una más?

Se acerca hasta el asesino totalmente tiesa.

-Mete todo ahí- señala la bolsa que había arrojado anteriormente.- Rápido.

La enfermera se agacha y comienza a meter todo con extrema velocidad. Cuando termina su tarea, eleva su vista en espera de una nueva orden.

-Buena chica.- Beyond aleja el arma de Light e inclina su cuerpo hacia donde estaba la enfermera con una sonrisa.- No contarás nada de lo que sucedió ¿Verdad?

-C-claro que no.- tartamudea mientras luchaba por que su cuerpo mantuviera la calma al estar tan cerca del psicópata.- Lo prometo.

-Pero... ¿Qué me garantiza que en verdad no abrirás la boca?

La joven agranda sus ojos con pavor al ver la mirada inhumana de B; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro la toma salvajemente del cabello y le clava sin piedad la navaja en su cuello.

-Es mejor asegurarme bien.- Rota el cuchillo dentro de la garganta de la enfermera mientras la introducía más al fondo para hacer un mayor daño. Luego de que ésta diera unas cuantas convulsiones, muere. Sonríe malignamente.

- Así está mejor. Los muertos no hablan.

Saca la navaja del cuello de su víctima y lame los restos de sangre que quedaron en ella para limpiarla. Se levanta tranquilamente y oculta el cadáver debajo de la cama, que tenía una sábana muy larga. Mira perversamente al universitario, que dormía ahora con gran tranquilidad.

-Hora de irnos...

* * *

-¿Ryuzaki no ha regresado aún de su paseo?- pregunta Mogi a Watari.

-Todavía no.- responde neutralmente.

-Todo esto es muy extraño.- dice Aizawa analizando los últimos hechos que habían pasado en ésos días -El no acostumbra salir, y luego ése horrible ataque que sufrió Light. ¿No creen que...?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- pregunta Matsuda asustado- ¿Acaso piensas que Ryuzaki tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

Watari escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los detectives.

-No estoy diciendo eso.- protesta Aizawa- Sólo estoy diciendo que todo lo que está pasando es muy raro y no tiene sentido.

-¿Creen que haya sido Kira quién atacó a Light?- sugiere Mogi.

-Puede ser.- exclama el más joven de los detectives- Tal vez la palabra "Kira" en el pecho de Light-kun sea su firma.

En ése momento entra el jefe Soichiro; su cara denotaba que sucedía algo extremadamente grave.

-¿Qué ocurre jefe?- preguntan sus antiguos empleados al ver que estaba totalmente pálido.

-Mi- mi hijo ha sido...

-¿Qué le sucedió a Light?- pregunta casi desesperado Matsuda; no soportaba tanta presión.

-Alguien lo ha secuestrado; y encontraron el cadáver de la enfermera que lo atendía. Al parecer murió por un apuñalamiento a su garganta. La herida que tenía la pobre chica era horrible, según me dijeron.

-¡Eso es inhumano!- exclama el más joven- ¿Creen que Kira se hay vuelto loco?

Watari aprovecha la discusión de los detectives para dirigirse a su recamara; éstos estaban tan absortos que ni siquiera lo notaron. Coge el teléfono que tenía al lado de su cama y marca rápidamente. Después de sonar cinco veces, alguien atiende su llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo; Watari.

-Watari-san, ¿Encontraste más pistas que rectificaran tus sospechas?

-Ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que te había dicho. Ha sido Beyond Birthday quien secuestró a L, y ha capturado también a Light Yagami.

-Nosotros hemos revisado los registros del hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba internado. Según el informe, el se había suicidado en su propia celda el día en que ocurrió un cortocircuito en el hospital. Pero al parecer todo eso fue sólo una farsa. Probablemente era alguien más. También se rumorea que uno de los ayudantes había desaparecido ése día.

-Ese era el cuerpo falso que Beyond usó como carnada. ¿Tienes los datos de cómo había muerto supuestamente?

-Por cómo se describe, deduzco que golpeó brutalmente a la victima hasta matarlo, después lo quemó. Los médicos hallaron tan irreconocible el cuerpo que seguramente no quisieron investigar más.

-¿Y cuándo notaron la desaparición del asistente?

-No hay un informe cien por ciento seguro sobre ése caso. Algunos dicen que se dieron cuenta ése mismo día, y otros que lo hicieron varios días después. Como sabrás, la psiquiatría ya cerró desde hace años, cuando la policía descubrió que los pacientes sufrían abusos y violaciones por parte de los médicos y vigilantes. Según la información que dispongo, la mayoría de las muertes que hubo allí fue causada por los mismos ayudantes del hospital. El lugar era una completa porquería; creo que si yo hubiera sido Beyond, también hubiera matado a ese puñado de bastardos...

-Mello; no te permito hablar así.

-Está bien, lo siento; sigamos con los datos...- gruñe con fastidio y hojea un montón de papeles que tenía- La ubicación de ése basurero de manicomio es en Yokohama; me parece el lugar más obvio para empezar a buscarlos. Toma alrededor de una hora llegar a ése sitio desde donde tú estás ¿No?

-Llegaré mucho antes de eso. Lo importante no es llegar rápidamente, sino hacerlo con mucha cautela.

-Watari, quiero ir a ayudarte.

-Es muy peligroso para ti, apenas tienes 14 años...

-¡No me importa!- se cubre la boca, no podía gritarle a su "padre"- Lo siento... Pero es que de verdad deseo ver a L, asegurarme de que ése maldito no le haya hecho nada.

-...

-Por favor...- su tono era extremadamente suplicante.

-Está bien.- autoriza- Pero no vendrás solo. También vendrán Matt y Near. No se me hace justo que sólo vengas tú. Después de todo, ellos también están colaborando en éste caso, ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Muy bien, entonces les conseguiré boletos de avión de primera clase para que puedan venir lo más rápido posible.

-Muchas gracias Watari-san. Les avisaré a los demás; nos veremos muy pronto.- cuelga el teléfono.

El anciano se sienta en su cama y se queda pensativo.

"Ryuzaki, espero que estés bien..."

* * *

**¡Wiii! ¡Actualizo antes de año nuevo! Si no me salen muy bien las escenas sádicas ténganme paciencia, es un género nuevo para mi //, solo me queda decirles ¡que tengan un feliz y próspero año 2010! Diviértanse con su familia, amigos y... ¿Por qué no? ¡Con sus novios/as secretos/as, muaahahaha!**


	8. Lamentos ahogados

**VIII.- Lamentos ahogados**

"Qué frío... cuánto silencio..."

La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y el estar completamente desnudo y esposado no era para nada reconfortante. El cuerpo le estaba casi adormecido. Su piel normalmente pálida, estaba tan blanca como la de un difunto. Salía muy poco hálito del resquicio de sus labios cada que respiraba.

"¿Estoy vivo o estoy muerto?"

No sentía ni siquiera sus manos. Tenía los labios tan resecos como el cartón, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno. Su cabello tan áspero, similar a la paja, y sus ojos parecían dos huecos sin destellos de luz o movimiento.

"Cuánta sangre hay aquí..."

Es todo lo que veía en la habitación. El cadáver de lo que antes era una niña había sido colgado con una cuerda en el ventilador descompuesto del techo, como un espantoso muñeco de aparador. Podía ver el rostro... o lo que antes era un rostro. Donde debían ir los ojos eran sólo dos fosos con sangre coagulada que escurría por sus mejillas. La boca estaba desencajada, con casi todos los dientes desparramados por el suelo, y los que lograron quedar firmes sobre las encías, estaban rotos y astillados. Los brazos quedaron totalmente desmembrados y torcidos. Todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y grandes cortadas. El piso había quedado manchado del apestoso y nauseabundo líquido.

"Voy a morir... Y en todo caso, ¿Qué sentido tendría ser rescatado, si igual moriría algún día por Kira?"

L podía ser frío, pero no era de piedra; demasiada sangre frente a sus ojos lo estaban afectando seriamente. Nunca había experimentado tanto pavor y desesperación en toda su vida. Miedo al ver la maldad de Beyond, quien no se tentó el corazón con esa inocente criatura que tuvo la desgracia de curiosear por esos rumbos sola. Miedo de lo que sería de él, ya que aunque la idea de morir nunca fue algo que lo acobardara, era la manera en cómo sería asesinado la que lo aterraba. Y miedo de lo que le sucedería a Light. Porque B ya lo había dicho, él también sufriría.

"Light..."

Sentía odio, pero no estaba realmente seguro de a quien odiaba más. Al que lo lastimó físicamente, o al que lo hizo sentimentalmente.

"Light... ¿También mereces sufrir? Sentir el mismo dolor que siento..."

Su mente comenzaba a cambiar. Sus sentimientos y su corazón estaban confundidos. ¿Sería la misma transformación que sufrió B?

"Te odio Light... Te odio Beyond... Los odio a todos..."

El insoportable sonido de las bisagras de la puerta, anunciaban que su secuestrador había vuelto de uno de sus tantos "paseos". Mostrando su acostumbrada y desquiciante sonrisa. Sin embargo, podía jurar que ésta vez mostraba un aura tan inhumana, tan diabólica...

-Veo que aún sigues despierto L. Me alegra mucho.- se encamina hacia él, con una nueva ampolleta.- Tranquilo, esto sólo te dormirá los músculos por dos minutos. Es todo lo que necesito...- le inserta el sedante, ya sin recibir quejas por parte del inglés.- ¿Por qué no opones resistencia? Así no es divertido...

-No tiene caso...

-Claro que si. Todo lo que pasará ahora tiene un propósito.- unos minutos después, comienza a desatarlo de los pies y manos y se encamina hacia una cruz gigante que había construido con madera, especialmente para él. Esta estaba situada en el centro de la habitación.

Beyond lo lleva allí y comienza a crucificarlo con viejos enrejados de púas. Ejerce una presión lo suficientemente fuerte, lo que hace que las partes de la piel del detective que estaban pegadas al alambre comenzaran a enrojecer. El sedante estaba perdiendo su efecto, por lo que emite un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Descuida L...- le susurra al oído- Todo terminará hoy. Lo prometo.- al decir eso, siente como su prisionero tiembla un poco.- Supongo que debería de ponerte algo de ropa ¿No?- observa con lujuria el desnudo cuerpo que yacía en su construcción.- Pero... así será mejor para la impresión que tenga él...

-¿El?- por un momento el dolor lo abandona al escuchar la extraña frase que había pronunciado su secuestrador.

El segundo pelinegro se encamina hacia la puerta, y una que sale de la habitación, regresa de espaldas, como si cargara algo con mucho peso. Continúa arrastrando lo que traía, hasta dejarlo a la vista del anonadado detective. Finalmente B se incorpora, extasiado con la expresión de su rehén.

-Sorprendido, ¿Eh? Sabía que reaccionarías así...

-Es...- L no daba crédito a sus ojos...

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de investigaciones, los tres aprendices finalmente habían llegado. Una vez que los detectives supieron la situación, trataron de colaborar como podían, pero realmente no servían de mucho. Casi todo era realizado por los genios sucesores a L o por Watari. Matt ese encargaba de encontrar con precisión la ubicación de L y B. Mello se había ofrecido a ir con Soichiro para rescatar a L, aunque el jefe Yagami se hallaba más preocupado por Light que por el detective, lógicamente. Near preparaba la estrategia perfecta para que el plan saliera con éxito. Sólo esperaban que su ídolo estuviera bien.

-Muy bien, Near; ¿Cuál es la táctica que estás preparando?- pregunta Mello acercándose por detrás del peliblanco, que hacía un par de movimientos con sus muñecos en un pequeño tablero de ajedrez.

-Nuestra prioridad es L, así que debemos evitar que B lo use para intentar escapar, una vez que lo inmovilicemos no podrá usar arma alguna para atacarlos. Debemos asegurarnos también de llegar por sorpresa, para que no tenga tiempo de elaborar algún plan. Es todo perfecto. Aunque esto es, obviamente, si nuestro ídolo todavía sigue con vida...

-¡Deja de decir eso!-exclama el rubio de forma tajante- L está vivo, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darlo por muerto antes de tiempo!?

-Sólo estoy siendo realista.- sus ojos inexpresivos posándose sobre las encolerizadas irises azules- No tiene caso tratar de ilusionarse. Sólo cumpliremos órdenes de Watari, pero la probabilidad de que L esté vivo es...

-¡¡Basta!!-harto de ese estúpido semblante por parte del menor, lo toma de la blanca camiseta de manga larga que portaba; una mirada de furia se clavó hacia aquella cara tan impávida, que ahora lucía levemente nerviosa por el repentino acercamiento entre él y el rubio- Lo estás gozando, ¿¡Verdad!? ¡En el fondo deseas la muerte de L para poder tomar su puesto más rápidamente, ¿No es así?!- sus puños arrugaban con más fuerza la prenda que sostenía- ¡Eres un despreciable convenenciero...!

-Basta Mello- una mano se posó en su hombro, aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio para en un rápido movimiento arrebatarle el niño que estaba casi a punto de ser asesinado.

-Matt...- el semblante del impulsivo chico se calma ante la mirada comprensiva de su amigo.

-Sabes que no ganas nada haciendo estas tonterías. Sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

-Ya lo sé...- mira de reojo al pequeño albino, que a su vez los observaba como si nada hubiera pasado- ...Pero no soporto que él se comporte así cuando todos estamos dando el máximo esfuerzo para que el rescate sea lo más rápido posible...

-Sé que estás preocupado- murmura dulcemente el pelirrojo-, pero Near sólo cumple el papel que le corresponde. Se encarga de prepararnos en caso de que...- se acomoda los googles para evitar la resentida mirada de su amigo-... de que el final no sea el esperado.

-No puedo creer que tú también pienses igual.- Mello camina arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a una silla cercana, donde se deja caer pesadamente, claros signos de cansancio emocional y desesperación. Se frota los dedos de las manos en la sien- L está vivo; lo sé. Toda esta maldita locura terminará hoy. Y en unos cuantos momentos me aseguraré de traerlo sano y salvo.

Sin embargo sano y salvo no eran las palabras que podían describir el estado físico y emocional de L en esos mismos instantes.

El cuerpo de Light estaba allí tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, frente a sus ojos; atado fuertemente de manos y pies con una soga.

-Te traje a tu "amorcito".- B le da una fuerte patada al inconsciente castaño, que logra llegar hasta el frente de la cruz de madera.

-L-Light-kun...- susurra el detective aún en shock.

-He cumplido tu deseo. Yagami Light también sufrirá, ¿No te alegra eso?

-Beyond...

El universitario comienza a despertar. Sus ojos se abren con pesadez, sin poder enfocar nada con claridad. Sin embargo, en cuanto eleva su vista, logra ver una silueta muy conocida. Su visión comienza a volverse más nítida, y una vez que logra distinguir con claridad a la persona que estaba enfrente, se horroriza. El producto de su remordimiento. La causa de odio hacia sí mismo. L desnudo y crucificado; heridas secas en todo su cuerpo, piel tan deteriorada como la de un muerto. Su pesadilla era una aún peor.

-Ryu-Ryuzaki...

Era mentira. Lo era. No podía estar creer lo que veía enfrente. Debía ser una pesadilla producida por aquel terrible anestésico. Porque lo último que recordaba era haber sido sujetado fuertemente para que le fuera administrada la medicina. ¿Pero por qué habían recurrido a dormirlo a la fuerza? Mira hacia alrededor, donde estaba ahorcada una espantosa figura que parecía salida de una película de horror. Pronto un escalofrío lo invade al sentir que alguien lo miraba por detrás. Voltea muy despacio, y allí estaba. Mirándolo con obvia diversión por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El loco asesino que había hecho su nueva aparición esa noche, cuya sola presencia causó en él un miedo impresionante, indigno de Kira.

-¿Asustado?- el pelinegro de rojizos ojos sonríe más que satisfecho- Es obvio, un ridículo mediocre como tú no sabe como debe ser un verdadero asesino. La sangre asusta a cualquiera que posea una mente débil y sensible. Pero no te preocupes, esa niña de allí no es nadie que tú conozcas, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-Eres un maldito...- susurra Light, ya completamente seguro de lo que vivía era real, y al mismo tiempo maldiciendo en su mente que así fuera- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto!?- mira de nuevo a su detective. Sin embargo nota algo aún peor: Esa mirada no se comparaba a la que tenía antes. Si L poseía una mirada fría, no le hallaba nombre a la que poseía ahora. Una tan... vacía. Pareciera que ya no poseía alma alguna. Su corazón se rompe en pedazos como el cristal. Las lágrimas pedían salir angustiosamente, pero su orgullo no permitiría que se permitiese llorar frente a ése maníaco psicópata. Trata de mantenerse lo más sereno posible para quedar a la altura de la situación.

-¿Acaso nunca habías visto nada semejante? Eso me parece extraño, ya que siendo Kira, el más temible asesino de todos los tiempos, al menos debiste haber tenido tus manos manchadas con sangre una vez... ¿O acaso tu método para matar no es humano?

-Cállate- corta el castaño, desviando el rumbo de la conversación con mucha cautela-¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo esto, eh? ¿Acaso pensaste que en verdad podrías ocupar el puesto de L sin que nadie lo notara? ¿Crees que Watari es tan estúpido como para no saber quien es su protegido?

-Otro imbécil que me dice las mismas estupideces- su mirada se torna aburrida-. No desperdiciaré saliva diciéndoles mis verdaderos objetivos. Así que solamente pasaré a la diversión.

-¡¿O sea que sólo somos tus juguetes?!- exclama totalmente furioso.

-Pues, cómo decirlo...- medita poniéndose el pulgar en la boca, asemejando al detective, cosa que repugnó a Light-... Si; así es.- sonríe de forma infantil, asustando al castaño por la forma tan drástica en que cambiaba de ánimo y personalidad. -Ustedes son mi entretenimiento. Especialmente porque anhelo ver cómo reaccionará cada uno de ustedes al empezar mis juegos. Por ejemplo... Yagami Light.- se agacha para verlo a la cara.- Si te dijera que puedes convencerme de liberar a uno de ustedes dos ¿Qué escogerías? -observa con deleite como las pupilas del universitario se agrandan, demostrando que había caído en su trampa.- ¿Salvarte tú, para que pudieras ser rescatado por los demás detectives...o preferirías proteger a L, y quedarte aquí para morir de la forma más horrorosa y cruel que puede existir, sufriendo como un perro y agonizando hasta tu fallecimiento?

-¿Qué?..

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Yagami Light?

-...

En esos momentos, Mello, Matt y Soichiro se preparaban para cumplir la misión que se les había encomendado, poniéndose trajes especiales y cargando sus bolsillos de armas que podrían serles vitales. Near aguardaría en la sala de control, informándoles junto con Watari la posición en que se encontraban los objetivos.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos.- Matt se despide del peliblanco, dándole una leve palmada en su hombro.- Nos veremos pronto, Near. Y si nos morimos... Pues qué mas da, tú nos quitarás el puesto.

-Cuídate.- responde un tanto frío, pero muy en el fondo, sorprendido por la actitud tan relajada en la que hablaba de su propia muerte.

Mello dedica una mirada hacia Near, quien lo observa también de forma penetrante, haciendo que se ruborizara levemente. Aún así, no se dirigieron palabra alguna, y en consecuencia, los dos chicos mayores salen por la puerta sin decir nada más. Una vez que cierran, Mello se recarga contra la pared, sintiéndose terriblemente abrumado. Su amigo, comprendiendo perfectamente la razón de su estado de ánimo, decide aconsejarlo, claro; muy a su manera.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?- se coloca un cigarrillo en los labios, mientras saca un encendedor del bolsillo en su pantalón- Perdiste tu oportunidad; en vez de eso, sólo le gritaste y trataste de estrangularlo...

-Cállate- contesta alterado-; él tuvo la culpa. Si no hubiera abierto su maldita boca... yo...

-¿Tú qué?- se burla su compañero mientras lo mira divertido, dejando en el aire un rastro de humo- ¿Te le habrías abalanzado para disculparte por todas esas veces en las que lo insultaste y quisiste golpearlo, confesándole que sólo lo hiciste para llamar su atención y...?

-¡Párale!- lo calla con un golpe en la sien, cortando el musical y cursi recital de Matt.

-No tenías que ser tan agresivo...- reclama, emitiendo un pequeño quejido por el dolor- Ese es tu problema. Eres muy agresivo, ¿Cuándo crees que él se va a fijar en...?

-¡Que te calles, Matt!- saca una barra de chocolate para mordisquearla con toda la furia que poseía.- Olvídalo, es mejor que vayamos a decirle a Watari que estamos listos para partir...- abre ligeramente la puerta por donde había salido, y observa al pequeño niño que estaba adentro, ahora acuclillado en el piso, analizando los posibles errores de su plan para corregirlos cuanto antes. Suspira resignado.

-Es tu única oportunidad Mello...- le susurra al oído el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tal si...no regresamos con vida?

Las últimas palabras que salieron por la boca del adicto a los videojuegos, estremeció al rubio. No. No moriría sin haber sentido una vez...tan siquiera una vez...

-No te preocupes por mí...- reconforta el pelirrojo, mientras coloca sus manos en los hombros de su amigo de cabello lacio.

-Pero, Matt...

-Anda, yo te esperaré aquí. Tendré tiempo para poder terminar mi videojuego nuevo con un buen cigarrillo...

Mello asiente con decisión. Abre sigilosamente la puerta y se encamina hacia el albino, que se encontraba aún solo. Este advierte su presencia, pero prefiere no voltear y continuar con su trabajo.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido.- murmura secamente sin despegar los ojos de sus figuras desparramadas sobre el piso.

-Sólo quise venir para despedirme correctamente de ti.- responde lo más calmado posible, aparentando su acostumbrada rudeza.

-...- ésta vez Near voltea, sobresaltándose un poco al ver el rostro de Mello a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Te asusté?- el adicto al chocolate ríe un poco; había sido la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Near.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...- replica desviando su mirada un tanto avergonzado, cosa que enterneció al chico de cabello lacio.

-Lo siento, Near...- el flequillo cubre el rostro de Mello al agachar la cabeza, ganándose la interrogativa mirada de Near.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por haber sido tan rudo contigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la Wammy...

-Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora...

-¡Si que la tiene!

-...

-Por que... todas esas veces en que te hacía enfadar, o trataba de golpearte... fue con el único propósito de llamar tu atención... y de... de...

Sin poder decir lo último, se arma de valor solamente para pasar a la última acción que tenía en mente. Toma al pequeño albino de los hombros, y roza sus labios con una suavidad extrema, estremeciéndose él mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero una vez que se acostumbra al cálido aliento que salía de la comisura de los labios de Near, profundiza más el beso, silenciando cualquier posible protesta del menor.

-M-Mello...- el albino trata de zafarse del beso, pero aunque tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón no quería detenerlo.- B-Basta Mello...

-Near...- aleja su rostro unos cuantos milímetros para poder observar la cara sonrojada de su pequeño- Sólo haz lo que siempre haces... Quédate callado.- vuelve a fundirse en un tierno beso con el peliblanco, que ahora se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento que desde siempre había reprimido. Los brazos del menor ascienden a los hombros del rubio, mientras éste rodeaba con sus brazos al pequeño y arrogante genio. Matt observaba por la abertura de la puerta, melancólicamente satisfecho.

"Qué buen consejo le dí... decir las cosas ahora, ya que nunca se sabe qué pasará después..."- oculta el rostro en el flequillo de su frente- "Ojala yo pudiera tomar mi propio consejo... Y haberte dicho antes cuánto significas para mí, antes de que te enamoraras de ése otro chico... Mello..."

En otra parte de Japón, los sentimientos del momento eran muy distintos a esos.

L había posado su mirada en Light desde hacía un rato, esperando la respuesta que daría a Birthday. El castaño sin embargo se hallaba inerte. ¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de responder aquella pregunta? Su corazón ya había escogido en ése mismo instante, pero su mente se rehusaba aún a que abriera la boca. Su mente, que era la parte más maligna que podía poseer, le argumentaba las razones por las que debía pensarlo mejor. Porque él era Kira, y si moría allí, su utopía quedaría prácticamente hecha polvo.

-¿Entonces, Yagami Light?- el pelinegro ríe levemente; una mezcla de burla y satisfacción- Parece que responder esa pregunta te está tomando más tiempo del que pensé.

-...

-Es lógico, y no te sientas mal. Es lo más natural; todos prefieren salvar su pellejo antes que el de alguien más. Así nace un asesino; supervivencia propia. Supongo que debes saber a lo que me refiero, ¿No, Kira?

-Basta...

-Kira...- repite L, haciendo sonar por primera vez su voz ante los oídos de Light, que se aliviaron al ver que su pelinegro aún seguía consciente. Pero el tono de su voz era el que lo dejaba destrozado.

-Ryuzaki, yo...

-Bueno, ya basta de charla- corta el chico de ojos carmesí con recelo-; comencemos a jugar. ¿Qué te parece si comienzo contigo, Light-kun?

-Tú no eres nadie para llamarme así, bastardo...- estaba furioso; sólo L podía llamarlo así.- Hazme a mí lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a Ryuzaki...- el detective continúa mirándolo, aún sin convencerse de sus palabras.

"Es obvio que sólo está tratando de quedar bien conmigo para fingir su inocencia y bondad. Ni siquiera pudo responder a la pregunta de Beyond... Sería un estúpido si creo en sus palabras, aunque... creo que realmente soy un imbécil, porque una parte de mí quiere creer que le importo..."

-¿Cómo; estoy escuchando bien?- el pelinegro muestra una mueca de burla, faltándole poco para estallar en risas- ¿Acaso Kira trata de proteger la vida de L, su enemigo mortal? Pensé que me agradecerías por haberte ayudado a sacar a L del juego. Pero ahora veo que Kira no es más que un niño mimado que recibió un poder que no puede controlar por su inmadurez. No mereces llamarte "el chico más inteligente de todo Japón"...

-No soy como tú... Piensas que por matar con crueldad y sin compasión eres superior a mí...

-¡Imbécil! ¿Crees que me refiero a eso?- estalla en carcajadas, al no poder soportar la ingenuidad de su rehén- ¿A quién quieres seguir engañando? Tanto L como yo sabemos perfectamente que tú eres Kira. Pero lo que me hace superior a L, es que yo sí se cuál es tu verdadera forma de matar.

-Si realmente estás convencido de lo que dices, ¿Por qué no aprovechaste para delatarme cuando te hacías pasar por L, para poder regocijarte de gloria y resolver el caso antes que nadie?

-Porque antes quería ver la cara de éste ingenuo- señala al detective, que continuaba observando todo sin pronunciar palabra- cuando viera que su adorado Light-kun le ha estado viendo la cara todo el tiempo, mintiéndole sobre su supuesta inocencia.

-¡Cállate!- grita Light exasperado.

-¡Te alteras porque sabes que es cierto, ¿verdad?!- B se encamina hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama donde había estado L. Toma un látigo, un cuchillo, y se encamina hacia el castaño, quien lo miraba con odio extremo.- Vas a confesar que eres Kira, y lo harás frente a L.

-Estás loco- responde Light, desafiante- Nunca me harás decir tal tontería.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunta, divertido- Veamos quién tiene la razón.- Se inclina hacia Light para romper su camiseta, dejando descubierto todo su torso.- Quiero saber cuánta resistencia tiene Kira...- sin ninguna piedad, comienza a golpearlo brutalmente en la espalda.

-¡¡Maldito!!- exclama Light con una mezcla de dolor y odio.

-Hasta que no confieses y admitas que eres Kira, y que siempre quisiste matar a L, no dejaré de golpearte.

Light observa a L, que continuaba mirando, pero ahora con pavor.

"No puedo aceptar que soy Kira... no puedo dañarlo más de lo que ya está..."- continúa recibiendo los azotes por parte de B, que reía de forma maniática. Finalmente, entre todos esos golpes, pudo percibir algo. El rostro de L ahora era distinto. De sus mejillas caían unas cuantas lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza.

-¿No te duele?- pregunta el asesino, aplicando más fuerza en el látigo.

-Nunca...- su voz era apenas oíble, el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Las heridas comenzaban a abrirse en su espalda enrojecida, y sus ojos vidriosos por la extrema agonía. Pero no le daría el gusto a ése psicópata. Y no permitiría que L volviera a sufrir por su culpa. Los azotes continúan por casi cinco minutos, pero después de eso se detienen.

-Eres realmente resistente- murmura Birthday, un poco cansado. – Así que no lo admitirás ¿Verdad?

-No... Permitiré que me hagas decir algo que hará sufrir a Ryuzaki...- contrae su cuerpo, ya que finalmente sus músculos comenzaban a sentir con más intensidad el daño de los latigazos.

-B-Beyond...- susurra débilmente el detective, a lo que Light rápidamente eleva su vista- Basta... Te lo ruego... Detente, por favor... Si quieres matarme, hazlo; pero mátame a mí en vez de a Light...

-Ryuzaki...- sin aguantar más, el castaño comienza a llorar al ver la agonía de su pelinegro.

-Por favor... ya no aguanto más...

-Tranquilo, L...- B se acerca al chico crucificado, aún con su cuchillo en mano- Esto terminará ahora mismo; porque me dí cuanta de algo...

-...

-Que he descubierto la manera de hacer hablar a Yagami Light...

-¡Espera!- exclama el universitario- ¿¡Qué vas a...!?- un agudo y agonizante grito se escucha en toda la habitación, mientras se forma un charco de sangre en el piso...

* * *

**¡¡¡Nyyaaa!!! Volví, e hice un capi más largo en recompensa por mi extensa demora. Lo siento, pero mi inspiración andaba muy por los suelos ahorita... (Culpen a los exámenes). Espero les haya gustado el capi, déjenme mis estimulantes reviews (o si de plano no les gustó, tomatazos, sólo dejen me cubro con tapas de basura XD)**

**¡Matta nee~!**


	9. Liberación

**IX.- Liberación**

Un agudo y desgarrador chillido hace eco en toda la habitación, mientras se forma un charco de sangre en el piso. El joven crucificado estaba temblando, con la boca abierta de par en par, soltando un sollozo ahogado. Su brazo derecho no paraba de emanar sangre fresca. Había sido apuñalado por Birthday en el antebrazo, muy cerca de su hombro, mientras el cuchillo aún descansaba entre los tejidos de su piel, causándole un dolor que superaba los límites.

-¡¡Maldito desgraciado!!- grita Light con todas la fuerzas que le quedan.- ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Ryuzaki!?

-Qué pregunta tan estúpida.- tuerce los ojos con hastío.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?...

-Por lo que veo reaccionaste mucho más rápido ahora. Parece que a ti te afecta más la tortura visual que la física. Podría seguir haciendo esto ¿sabes?, es más divertido que golpearte. ¿Qué te parece si averiguamos que tanto puedes resistir viéndome?

-Eres el diablo...- seguía sin despegar su vista de L.

-Eso es un cumplido para mí.- el asesino arrastra el arma dentro de la carne del inglés antes de sacarla bruscamente, volviendo a arrancar un gemido agónico por parte de éste.

-¡¡Ya déjalo!!- su orgullo podía irse al caño ahora mismo- ¡Diré lo que quieras, pero no continúes torturándolo!...

-Esa es la actitud que quería ver; un pobre insecto suplicando patéticamente.- limpia el cuchillo con su lengua, saboreando con placer el líquido salado.- Veamos...- una maquiavélica sonrisa aparece en su rostro, antes de ser suplantada por una impávida expresión.- Hasta que no digas "soy Kira" tres mil veces, no lo dejaré en paz.

-¡Promételo!

-No estás en posición de negociar, Yagami.- dirige de nuevo el arma muy cerca de la extremidad del detective, haciendo leves movimientos, como si estuviera indeciso entra clavar o no.- Tú decides que será de tu "amorcito".

Una súbita mirada de rabia e impotencia atravesó por los ojos de Light segundos antes de comenzar...

-Soy Kira. Soy Kira. Soy Kira. Soy Kira. Soy Kira...

-Aún no es suficiente.- vuelve a incrustar sin piedad alguna el cuchillo en la misma abertura, volviéndose a escuchar un grito agonizante, mientras el líquido salpicaba su rostro desencajado. -¿Dónde están las personas que decían amarte, L? ¿Dónde está Watari?- excitándose cada vez más con sus propios actos, arrastrando nuevamente el arma dentro de los músculos del detective- ¡¿Qué es lo que tu adorado Light está haciendo por ti?!- sus gritos aplastaban las súplicas del universitario, que declamaba tan rápido como podía su penitencia-¿¡Estás feliz, Yagami Light, Kira!? ¿¡No te da gusto ver cómo está sufriendo tu mayor enemigo!?

-¡Basta!- el sufrimiento y el horror le impidieron seguir con su labor.

-¡Vamos; admite que estás gozando como nunca ver que le estoy dando su merecido a éste imbécil que sólo te estorbaba como una piedra!- continúa acuchillando ferozmente; en el otro brazo, en las palmas de las manos, mientras la víctima entraba en un estado cada vez peor; con las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas, y las lágrimas saliendo finalmente.

-¡Te lo suplico, detente!

- ¡Son tan patéticos! ¡Kira sabe mi nombre completo: Beyond Birthday, y no puede matarme! ¡Y L, el mejor detective del mundo, sufriendo como una cucaracha!

-¡¡Por favor, no lo mates!!

-¡Ustedes no son nada para mí! ¡¡Nada!!- un último alarido de extremo dolor sale por parte del inglés, antes de quedar completamente en silencio. Beyond comienza a soltar estrepitosas risotadas, completamente fuera de sí.

-Está... Está...- Light, horrorizado, ni siquiera podía completar la frase a lo que sus pupilas observaban...

* * *

Mello, Matt, Soichiro y Watari se acercaban al punto especificado mediante un helicóptero, a la máxima velocidad que podían. La tensión era tan palpable como chocar contra una pared, siendo el miedo y la desesperación el principal sentimiento que albergaba en ellos.

-La probabilidad de que su hijo esté allí es muy alta, señor Yagami.- murmura el anciano mientras piloteaba.

-Lo único que deseo es que esté bien... No podría perdonarme nunca el que muera, siendo yo un policía...- el deje en su voz denotaba un gran peso que no podría liberar hasta ver a su primogénito.

Los dos jóvenes genios yacían en los asientos traseros. En total silencio. Mello apretaba con extrema fuerza la pistola que portaba en su mano derecha, como si quisiera estrujarla hasta hacerla añicos. Matt sólo miraba por la pequeña ventanilla que estaba al lado, sin quitarse los googles. Fingiendo aparente serenidad, aunque en el fondo estaba tan preocupado como el resto. Preguntándose si ese sería su último día con vida. Y preguntándose si éste día sería el último que tendría para poder confesar lo que sentía a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Mello...- el aludido levanta la vista -Y-yo...- era ahora o nunca.

-Dime.

-... ¿C-cómo te fue con Near?- definitivamente nunca.

-Ahh...- un pequeño nerviosismo presente, que sólo devastaba al pelirrojo -...Pues, realmente nada.

-¿Oh, en serio?- muestra su mejor sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué con ése tono sarcástico? Sólo hablamos y ya.

-...

-¿Piensas que te miento?

-No; claro que no. Sé que eres mi mejor amigo, y que nunca me mentirías u ocultarías algo.

-Matt...

"Sólo quería ver si podías ser sincero conmigo"...

"Perdona, Matt... Es sólo que"...

"¿Tanto te cuesta decir: Near y yo sentimos lo mismo? ¿¡De qué te puedes avergonzar cuando yo te ayudé a declararte!?"

-Y, ¿Qué más ibas a decirme?- pregunta el rubio, rompiendo el hostil silencio, impropio de dos amigos tan unidos como ellos.

-¿Quién, yo?- se señala a sí mismo con inocencia.

-¿Quién más, idiota?- gruñe con fastidio.

-Ah, pues...- saca su videojuego del bolsillo- ...Completé el nivel máximo en mi nuevo juego.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-... ¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decirme?- hace un pequeño énfasis en la palabra "todo".

-Si.

-Ya veo...

"Me guardaré esto hasta que muera".

"Ojo por ojo, ¿Eh, Matt? No importa, lo merezco por idiota"...- observa por la ventanilla de junto, como si quisiera ver el cuartel que hacía unos minutos había quedado atrás.- "No voy a morir... Se lo prometí..."

* * *

_-Es una broma, ¿Verdad?- murmura el albino con clara decepción en su voz, tras haber finalizado ese beso tan repentino._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Porque tú... Matt y tú... son..._

_-¿Matt y yo?- queda anonadado por las ridículas suposiciones de alguien con una capacidad tan elevada como la de Near.- No digas estupideces.- el pelirrojo aún continuaba escuchando por la rendija de la puerta.- El y yo sólo somos amigos._

_-Pero tú le gustas a él._

_- ¿Qué?..._

"_Maldito Near".- el adicto a los videojuegos trata de asomarse lo más que puede para ver la expresión de su amigo._

_-Mello, ¿Me vas a decir que nunca notaste sus sentimientos?_

_-Y-yo... nunca lo vi como... algo más que mi mejor amigo... Por eso..._

_-¿Por eso nunca escatimaste sus muestras de afecto?_

_-..._

"_Sabía que nunca lo había notado."- piensa tristemente el pelirrojo. _

_-Eres un tonto..._

_-El... El me ayudó a decla... a decirte lo que siento... ¿S-si se supone que le gusto, por qué habría?..._

_-Porque te quiere tanto que desea tu felicidad, aunque sea a costa de la suya.- responde con la misma monotonía de siempre._

_-Es... Es una tontería... ¿Quién en sano juicio querría sacrificar su felicidad?_

_-Alguien como Matt._

_-..._

_-Mello, yo...- actuando por primera vez con el corazón, no con la cabeza, abraza tímidamente a éste último- No quiero que vayas... Sé que quieres salvar a L a toda costa, pero la probabilidad de que mueras es..._

_-No moriré._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- su voz sonaba increíblemente grave- ¿Cómo puedes saber que ése tipo?..._

_-Porque yo lo digo. _

_-Promételo...- susurra solamente, al ver que nada podía hacer para detener a su, ahora, persona más importante._

_-Te lo prometo, Near...- corresponde al cálido estrechamiento antes de separarse para partir._

* * *

-El lugar está cerca; prepárense, chicos.- anuncia Watari mientras comienza a descender. Antes de bajar, Mello toma algo que yacía oculto bajo su asiento y lo mete en el bolsillo se su pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso, Mello?- pregunta el pelirrojo con algo de inquietud.

-Algo que seguramente nos salvará la vida. Confía en mí...

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, L? ¿Acaso no pudiste aguantar?- las desquiciantes risotadas por parte del perpetrador no cesaban en ningún momento, siendo su voz lo único que resonaba en el cuarto. Avanza hacia una esquina, donde tenía un galón de un líquido transparente. Lo toma y comienza a esparcirlo por la habitación, mientras esta iba adquiriendo un desagradable olor.

-Ryu-za... ki...- las perlas de agua rodaban por sus mejillas ya sin ningún control.

-Anda Yagami, no te pongas así. Pensé que te pondrías a reír por haber visto a tu mayor enemigo...

-Te odio, te odio, ¡¡Te odio, desgraciado!!

-¿Yagami, quieres matarme de risa?- aumenta sus carcajadas al escuchar a su rehén.

-¡¡Yo lo amaba, maldito demonio!!

El asesino tira la botella de golpe en el suelo tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Light, mientras se acerca al mencionado con furia contenida. Quedando a la altura de su rostro, le da un limpio puñetazo en el rostro, antes de expresarle lo siguiente:

- Deja de negar tu maldita realidad. Eres un Judas en cualquier perspectiva. Traicionaste a tu "amado" Ryuzaki, diciéndole todo el tiempo que no eras Kira, matándolo por dentro de forma muy lenta y dolorosa. Y traicionaste a todos los que creyeron ciegamente en la justicia de Kira, porque ahora te arrepientes de lo que eres. No entiendo cómo L pudo amar a semejante escoria como tú...

-...- continúa sollozando en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Sentía que absolutamente nada de lo que dijera le serviría de defensa contra la cruda y miserable verdad que le mostraba el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Espero que estés listo para morir, porque ya no hay nada para lo que sirvas en este mundo.

-Haz...lo que quieras conmigo...

-Te tomaré la palabra.- exhibe su navaja empuñada, mientras se acerca más, dispuesto a cortar la amancillada cara de su rehén.

"Perdóname Ryuzaki... Es lo menos que puedo hacer... moriré contigo..."

Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abre en ese instante con una sonora patada, mientras tres personas ingresan a la estancia portando armas que apuntaban al asesino en modo de defensa.

-Beyond Birthday, estás bajo arresto por asesinato y secuestro. Baja el arma o te dispararemos.

-Vaya, vaya. Finalmente pudo encontrarme la policía. Me preguntaba si en verdad eran tan estúpidos como para no hallar la localización de una simple persona.

-¿Dónde está?...- antes de poder terminar la pregunta, Matt observa la enorme cruz que estaba enfrente de ellos, encontrando algo que se asemejaba a la persona que estaban buscado.-... Oh, por Dios...

-No puedo creerlo...- en jefe Yagami queda atónito ante el espectáculo que yacía enfrente de sus ojos.

-L...sama...- logra articular el rubio tras ver el estado en que se encontraba su ídolo, mientras tiembla levemente, antes de entrar en un ataque de shock y estallar- ¡¡Verdammter hurenbock1, du bist ein Stück Scheiße2...!!

-¡Mello, Mello! ¡Contrólate!- el pelirrojo trata de controlarlo, pero éste se hallaba fuera de sí.

-¡¡Te mataré!! ¡¡Aquí y ahora, cerdo asqueroso!! ¡¡Nunca te perdonaré por...por haber...!!

-Si intentas dispararme- aprovecha la conmoción de sus invitados para tomar al castaño y ponerlo enfrente suyo como escudo, apretándolo fuertemente del pecho, donde aún tenía la herida de las letras escritas.-, matarás primero a éste mocoso. Y no creo que eso le guste a su padre, ¿no es así, señor Soichiro?

-¡Deja a mi hijo ahora mismo!- estaba deseando darse un tiro él mismo por no haber reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido en esos momentos tan importantes. -¡Si lo sueltas, no te haremos nada!...

-Jefe Yagami, ahora es cuando más seguro estoy. No soy tan estúpido como para dejar llevarme por esa frase. Y Mello, hazme el favor de no alardear con tus "cultas" palabras.

-Frechdachs3...- cautelosamente, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin dejar de apuntar al asesino.

-Una estupidez más por parte suya y yo lo mataré- coloca el cuchillo en la garganta del universitario, quien solamente pudo cerrar los ojos, incapaz de defenderse. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para mover extremidad alguna, limitándose a escuchar lo que sucedería.- Todos ustedes son unos completos inútiles, tres miembros especiales que no pueden detener a una insignificante perso...

En ese momento, una explosión destruye una de las paredes de al lado, haciendo que Beyond girara por inercia. Aprovechando esos segundos, Mello dispara múltiples veces el brazo del asesino, causando que soltara el arma por el dolor, y liberando a Light de su agarre. Soichiro corre para auxiliar a su hijo, mientras Matt se dirige a donde estaba el cuerpo de L.

-Estás acabado maldito...- sisea el rubio apuntando con su revólver a la frente de B.

-Lo sé... ¿Crees que no lo sabía desde el momento en que secuestré a L?- ríe un poco para ignorar el dolor de su brazo, que no paraba de sangrar.- Pero al menos moriré como siempre quise...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-..Porque...

"Huele a combustible".- es lo único que logra pensar Matt, antes de poder ver cómo Beyond frotaba un pequeño fósforo que guardaba en su pantalón, arrojándolo frente a Mello, quien retrocede velozmente tras haber sentido le inmensa flama instantánea que se formó en el piso, quemando su cara.

-¡¡Maldición!!- el rubio se cubre el rostro algo adolorido.

-¡Mello!- su compañero va hasta él, preocupado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- observa la zona enrojecida de la parte derecha del rostro de su amigo.

-Estoy... bien...- responde lo más rudo que puede- V-ve por L...

El fumador obedece rápidamente, mientras observa cómo el pelinegro de ojos rojizos quedaba rodeado por las flamas, impidiéndole ir hacia algún lado. Soichiro entretanto, llevaba a su hijo entre sus brazos, sacándolo lo más rápido posible.

-¡Chicos, debemos salir pronto!

-¡Enseguida vamos, sólo!...

-¡Rápido!

-Papá, ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!?- Light reacciona ante las intenciones de su padre -¡Ryuzaki todavía está atrapado! ¿¡Quieres dejarlo allí!?

-¡Light, Ryuzaki está muerto! ¿¡Qué no estás viendo que no reacciona ante nada!?

-¡¡Mentira, mentira!! ¡¡Quieres abandonarlo, quieres matarlo como Beyond!!

-¡Light, deja de gritar!

-¡¡Suéltame, suéltame mentiroso!! ¡¡No vinieron a salvarlo!!

-¡L aún sigue con vida!- exclama Matt mientras comenzaba a despojarlo de las púas que lo ataban- ¡Su pulso es muy débil, pero aún está vivo!

-Ryuzaki está... ¿vivo?...- es lo único que logra pronunciar el castaño antes de quedar en silencio por el shock.

-¡L-sama!- ignorando su dolor, el rubio corre para ayudar al pelirrojo con su tarea. Las llamas se expandían de forma cada vez más alarmante, mientras continuaban luchando con los alambres.- Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí...- corta parte de la piel de sus manos, en un desesperado intento por desatar uno de los nudos punzantes.- Estarás bien, te lo prometo, te sacaremos de aquí...

-¡Está listo Mello!...- el adicto a los videojuegos había terminado de desatar lo restante, y entre ambos sacan el cuerpo inconsciente de L fuera de la habitación. Soichiro esperaba en la puerta, mientras Light miraba taciturno la escena. En el último momento, antes de abandonar la habitación, logra ver a Beyond riendo, mientras le dedicaba unas últimas palabras.

-Habrás salvado su cuerpo... pero he matado su alma...

-...

Sin entender esto último, es limitado a ser llevado en brazos de su progenitor hasta el helicóptero que yacía afuera. Abordan con prisa, y tras dar la orden a Watari, comienzan a despegar, observando como el viejo manicomio comienza a consumirse por las llamas...

* * *

**¡Al fin actualizo! Ya merito termina este fanfic, así que espero tengan ya en su cabeza sus propias teorías del final. Quizás el próximo capítulo sea el último, pero necesito checar. ****Ojala les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews (incluso reviews asesinos, sólo dejen me voy por mi traje de protección w) **

**Aquí les dejo la traducción de lo que dijo Mello en su idioma "natal" (cuando te enojas, insultas a como tu sabes**** y te olvidas de hablar el idioma de donde vivas, yo se de eso ¬, okno ._.)**

**1****Hijo de la gran *****

**2****Eres un *****

**3****Sin vergüenza**

**Bueno, ahí les dejo los asterisquitos a su gusto ^-^´**

**¡Matta nee~!**


	10. Esperanza

**X.-Esperanza**

Un mes después.

...

Light salió del hospital mucho antes, durando tres semanas, pero L había salido apenas hace 4 días. Sin embargo, los detectives se habían limitado a guardar silencio acerca de su condición, procurando no hablar demasiado del asunto. Finalmente, después de mucho insistir, a Light le es concedido el permiso para poder verlo. Watari lo guía hasta la habitación del cuartel donde estaba reposando, o mejor dicho, donde se había aislado.

-Watari, ¿Cómo está Ryuzaki?- pregunta antes de entrar a la habitación, ya que sentía cierta incertidumbre por todo lo ocurrido.

-...Físicamente está mejor. Pero emocionalmente...

-¿A qué se refiere con "emocionalmente"?

-Sólo sea comprensivo con él, joven Light...- pide el anciano de forma algo suplicante, recordando en su mente el primer encuentro que tuvo con su protegido, después del secuestro...

...

-Joven Ryuzaki...- la mirada gélida continuaba sin borrarse hacia el recién llegado- ...me alegra que al fin esté consciente. Nos dio a todos un gran susto.

-...

-¿Se siente mejor?

-...- el deje de odio no desaparecía del semblante del inglés, pero su protector no se da por vencido.

-Beyond finalmente está muerto. Ahora está seguro, y finalmente podrá volver todo a la normalidad...

-¿A la normalidad?- una mueca de burla se forma en el antes impávido rostro, sorprendiendo al anciano. -Así que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿No?...

-...

-¿Quieres que olvide todo así porque sí?

-No dije eso...

-No lo dijiste, pero así lo quieres. Deseas que pase por alto todo esto y vuelve a hacer el mismo trabajo para el que nací, ¿No?

-Jamás pensé algo semejante...

-¡Cállate!

Watari cierra herméticamente la boca al escuchar por primera vez cómo su protegido le faltaba al respeto, pero no muestra seña alguna de molestia. No tenía el derecho de reñirlo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, mi pequeño...

-No me vuelvas a llamar así...- interrumpe el pelinegro con deje de asco y odio.

-¿Por qué estás actuando así, Elle?

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!- sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas que nunca -¡Te diré por qué, anciano!- su voz era cada vez más irreconocible- Tú, y todos los demás hipócritas que fueron por mí... No; que fueron por Light. Sólo lo buscaban a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que te dieras cuenta que yo ni siquiera estaba en el cuartel? ¿O te lo tuvo que decir alguien más?

-...- ni siquiera podía contestar, su corazón se rompía con cada palabra que escuchaba de su protegido, clavándose como estacas en su corazón.

-Quiero que te largues.

-Ryuzaki, sólo quería decirte que...

-¡Lárgate!

Sin pronunciar palabra, se retira con lentitud, dándole un último vistazo a su "hijo"...

...

Light queda algo confundido por la última frase del anciano, y aún más porque no había contestado su pregunta, quedando en un incómodo silencio. Pero sin dudar más, decide entrar a la habitación de L, tras la autorización de Watari.

-¿Ryuzaki?- ingresa con lentitud, buscando con sus ojos al hombre que deseaba ver con ansias desde hacía tanto. Lo encuentra sentado en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana, en su típica forma. Tenía las manos vendadas, y también parte de los brazos. Con el rostro impávido, y tan ausente de la realidad. Se acerca con lentitud, sintiendo un poco de temor, más fuerte que las ganas de abrazarlo. -¿Estás bien?- intenta posar su mano en el hombro del aludido.

-No me toques.- el castaño queda congelado ante esa orden tan fría.

-Pero, yo sólo quiero...- sin hacer caso omiso, apoya su mano en el detective.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras, bastardo!- se para mientras lo empuja violentamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo por la repentina acción. L tiembla violentamente por aquel leve contacto. Light lo mira confundido y asustado.

-Ryu-Ryuzaki...- ni siquiera podía creer lo que ocurría -¿Qué sucede contigo?

-No dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarme, ¿entiendes? Me provoca asco...- su tono era repulsivo y helado.

-No... ¿No estás hablando en serio, cierto?- sonríe desesperadamente- Yo... ¡Yo vine para poder decirte que...!

-¿Qué?- espeta cruelmente, controlando su cuerpo de los leves temblores que sufría- No vengas con alguna tontería, porque no estoy para tolerar ninguna.

-Yo...- se acerca a gatas, ya que sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, y postrándose ante los pies de L, se inclina ante él -Perdóname...- el mencionado lo mira con indiferencia, y casi arrogancia –perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Yo... yo me he dado cuenta de que...- levanta la cabeza con el corazón oprimido; finalmente iba a revelárselo -Ryuzaki... yo te amo... y quiero estar a tu lado para poder proteger...- las repentinas risotadas del pelinegro lo estremecen, y hacen que pare de hablar.

-Te pedí que no dijeras estupideces, ¡Y es lo primero que sale de tu boca!- continúa riendo maniáticamente, haciendo que Light se alejara algo asustado -¿¡Me amas; me amas dices!

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De tus mentiras.- responde, cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una tan espantosamente lúgubre, que robó el aliento del universitario -¿Me amabas cuando me dijiste que era un fenómeno?

-Ryuzaki, yo...

-¿Me amabas cuando me humillaste en mi propia cara por el hecho de revelarte mis ridículos sentimientos?

-Detente...- el remordimiento comenzaba a torturarlo de nuevo, atormentado por las palabras de su amado -tus sentimientos no eran ridículos...

-Los sentimientos son estúpidos es inservibles. Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

-¡Basta!- se levanta con dificultad, tambaleándose hasta sujetarse fuertemente a los hombros de L.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!- intenta darle un puñetazo con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, pero el castaño sujeta fuertemente su muñeca para evitar que se lastimara -Suéltame, maldito infeliz...

-Tú no eres...- solloza levemente- ... tú no eres mi Ryuzaki... aquel chico extravagante y tierno que me enamoró perdidamente...

"_Habrás salvado su cuerpo, pero he matado su alma". _

Las palabras de Beyond volvían a resonar en su cabeza, mientras súbitamente dos lágrimas corren instantáneamente por sus mejillas.

"Te referías... a esto, ¿verdad?"

-Ese "Ryuzaki" que mencionas... ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. Me repudia el sólo pensar en él... era tan manipulable y estúpido en ese entonces...

-¡Pero ese eres tú! ¡Y eres una persona maravillosa tal y como eres! ¡¿Por qué sigues despreciándote así?

-¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de llamarme Ryuzaki!- súbitamente es tomado de los hombros por Light, quien lo mira tan desesperado como nunca.- Suéltame, o no me haré responsable de mis actos...

-...Yo sé que estás así por lo que te ha sucedido... pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te amo... Quiero protegerte, y no volver a alejarme de ti...

-Una palabra más, y juro que te golpearé...

-No voy a apartarme. Y no puedes hacerme nada en tu estado actual.

-Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo- espeta con un tono extremadamente despreciable.

-No- juntando todo su valor, se acerca cuidadosamente hasta el rostro del pelinegro, que comenzaba a forcejar, pero le era inútil hacer movimiento alguno, ya que Light hacía más presión en sus hombros –.He esperado mucho para esto... y voy a rescatar a mi Ryuzaki... lo haré regresar a como dé lugar...- cierra los ojos antes de fundir sus labios con los de L en un profundo beso, perdiéndose en su boca. El pelinegro abre los ojos en forma desmesurada ante el contacto, temblando violentamente de nuevo. Light se percata de eso, por lo que acaricia suavemente su cabello y sus mejillas, tratando de serenarlo, pero su esfuerzo era en vano. En un desesperado movimiento, L empuja bruscamente a Light para apartarlo, mirándolo con cara extremadamente horrorizada.

-Aléjate... aléjate...- murmura de forma entrecortada, retrocediendo y tropezando. Sin embargo, el castaño logra sujetarlo.

-Ryuzaki, cálmate; sólo te...

-¡Aléjate de mí!- continúa convulsionando su cuerpo, al sentir en cuerpo de Light sujetándolo. Su vista estaba completamente nublada, ya que todo lo que veía era el rostro de Beyond. Su mente recordaba automáticamente al asesino cada que sentía las caricias y la piel del universitario -¡Deja de tocarme!

-Ryuzaki...

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- continuaba en su traumático recuerdo, incapaz de poder ver más allá de la realidad -Créeme que lo siento Beyond... nunca quise que pasaras por algo así... lo siento…

"_¡__Maldito seas, Beyond Birthday__!"_

Light deja a L en la alfombra, comenzando a golpear el suelo con una furia descomunal, sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarle a sus nudillos. En su mente sólo estaba el rostro del asesino que había destruido el estado emocional de la persona que más quería. Ver a Ryuzaki en semejante estado era un shock casi tan grande como cuando lo había visto crucificado. Se hallaba fuera de sí, gritando descontroladamente al no poder hacer absolutamente nada en esos momentos; jurando solamente en su mente que se encargaría de vengar a Ryuzaki, repitiéndose mil veces que si tuviera a Beyond enfrente, lo estrangularía y le rompería las costillas. Sin embargo, el suceso no dura mucho, ya que los detectives entran rápidamente para saber el motivo por el cual ambos genios estaban histéricos. Soichiro y los demás policías sujetan fuertemente a Light, mientras Mello iba a ver el estado de su ídolo, siento acompañado por Matt. Near se limitaba a observar todo con su acostumbrada apatía.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema, idiota!- recrimina molesto el rubio hacia Light, pasando directamente a ver el estado de L, que yacía aún en el piso, mirando perdidamente al techo, aún susurrando débil y lentamente la frase que había hecho que Light perdiera los estribos -L, ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, todo está bien...- con cuidado lo levanta hasta recostarlo en el sofá cercano, intentando calmarlo de sus continuos espasmo de temblor y nerviosismo, más allegados a la paranoia.

-¡L está completamente destruido!- exclama el castaño sin poder contenerse -¡Ese no es Ryuzaki! ¡No es ni una pizca de lo que era antes!...

-¿Y qué esperabas?- replica Near, mostrando una cara de enfado por primera vez en su vida -Sufrió una tortura mucho más fuerte que la tuya, ¿Cómo esperas que siga siendo el mismo? No sabes absolutamente nada de él. Lo que ha pasado desde su infancia... Es más que comprensible para nosotros que su estado sea delicado.

-No es justo...- solloza, impotente -¿Entonces todo lo que planeaba decirle... y hacer... se ha ido al caño?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el joven de la cicatriz en el rostro, que junto con Matt trataban de estabilizar a L -¿Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer con L?- los demás detectives miran algo confundidos al universitario que sujetaban, incluido su padre.

-Yo... olvídenlo. Ya pueden soltarme.- se libera del agarre de los detectives, quienes estaban confundidos, mientras se dirige a la salida de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas, Light?- pregunta su padre, aún algo asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No lo sé... pero quiero estar solo.- y dicho esto, desaparece por la puerta.

L se incorpora, con una cara impávida, y sin decir palabra, se limita a acurrucarse en el sillón. Los demás, simplemente abandonan la estancia. Pero Mello decide quedarse.

-¿No vienes, Mello?- pregunta su mejor amigo.

-No, adelántense ustedes... yo quiero quedarme un rato más con L.

El peliblanco le da un vistazo al rubio, saliendo también de la habitación, sin pronunciar palabra.

"Mello están tan devastado como Yagami Light... sólo que no quiere demostrarlo"...

El adicto al chocolate se sienta al lado de su ídolo, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Me alegro que estés bien, me preocupé mucho...

Sin obtener respuesta por parte del pelinegro, saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate, dispuesto a no darse por vencido.

-La traje para ti...- se la extiende -Vamos, tómala.

El detective la toma lentamente, mientras comienza a quitarle la envoltura. Dándole una pequeña mordida, degustándola con leve placer. Una casi inadvertida curvatura se forma sus labios, al sentir el dulce sabor del dulce, relajándose al sentir ese pedazo de paraíso en su boca. Mello sonríe, complacido por haber avanzado algo el día de hoy con su ídolo.

"Volverás a ser igual que antes. Yo me encargaré de sanar esa herida, L-sama"...

Frota la cabeza de su ídolo con suavidad y parsimonia, tratando de que el aludido se fuera acostumbrando a eso. Ahora era su turno de hacerlo. Ahora era su turno de devolver algo al hombre que tanto admiró, y que seguiría hasta la muerte. Sabía que era poco probable que L volviera a una salud emocional normal, ya que muy difícilmente la tenía antes de vivir la maldita experiencia del secuestro, pero no se iba a rendir. Haría todo lo posible por recuperar al detective que tanto admiraba y respetaba. Aún cuando esta sería una perfecta oportunidad para poder obtener más rápido el papel de L, no sería tan vil.

El detective recuesta la cabeza en el apoyabrazos de sofá, suspirando ante las caricias llenas de inocencia que le eran brindadas. Por extraño que pareciera, no sentía ningún peligro o algo por qué retirar aquella mano tan cálida de su cabeza. No sentía la misma ansiedad, culpa y odio que había experimentado anteriormente con Light. Aquél joven que por momentos olvidaba quién era. Su agobiada mente lo estaba reprimiendo a la fuerza. Quería olvidar absolutamente todo lo relacionado con Light Yagami, Beyond Birthday, e incluso Watari, si era necesario. Para dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en esos pocos pero agonizantes días. Sin embargo, el chico que tenía al lado suyo le brindaba una especie de tranquilidad y paz, tan relajante que podía sacarle una sonrisa. Aquel rubio, su más querido aprendiz.

"Mello, no sabes como te lo agradezco... tu pareces ser el único que me comprende"...

Light se dirigía por las calles, sin rumbo alguno. Le daba absolutamente igual perderse o dirigirse al mismo manicomio al que había sido llevado hacía un mes. Lo único que deseaba era saber que podía hacer para liberarse de esa desquiciante sensación que tenía en el pecho. Sentía que si esperaba un poco más, podría matar a alguien por la sola rabia.

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki... ¿Qué te hice?"...

...

"_-Light-kun, deberías regresar ya a tu casa. Creo que por hoy ha sido mucho trabajo._

_-Pero aún debemos revisar muchos archivos._

_-No importa, debemos descansar. Tanto trabajo no es bueno para la salud._

_-¿Lo dices tú, que nunca paras de trabajar?_

_-Lo digo por ti. Debes estar muy cansado._

_-Vamos, sólo unos minutos más. Ya casi tenemos la clave de ése cuaderno._

_-Es suficiente, Light-kun. Me siento cansado, y créeme que ya no sé cómo resolver este caso._

_-¿Estás diciendo que Kira es más grande que L?_

_-Supongo... Lo que me hace pensar ¿por qué sigues ayudándome? Yo que tú ya me hubiera ido para poder continuar con mi vida, con mis amigos, familia y pareja._

_¿Por qué preguntaste eso? La respuesta era tan clara como el mar... o al menos lo es ahora para mí..._

_-No necesito nada de eso ahora, lo que quiero es atrapar a Kira de una vez por todas. No creo que sea más listo que nosotros dos. Juntos lo atraparemos._

_-¿Juntos?_

_-Así es..._

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Light-kun? Te noto algo tenso y nervioso..._

_-Bueno, si hay algo..._

_-Dime._

_Esos tiernos ojos, y esa encantadora sonrisa... ¿Cómo pude cegarme tanto tiempo a esto?_

_-Ryuzaki... _

_Hubiera acariciado esos hombros tan delicados, y sentirlo mío ya..._

_-Te escucho..._

_-Siempre me has parecido alguien muy inteligente y un rival para mí... no sabes cuanto te admiro y respeto..._

_-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Light-kun._

_-Déjame terminar...- allí, hubiera cubierto sus labios con mi dedo índice, de forma tan suave, para luego pasar toda mi mano lentamente por su mejilla -... Te dije que nosotros somos amigos, pero me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes que el de un simple amigo... No puedo ocultar lo que siento, y no pienso seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, deteniéndome a pensar si esto es correcto o no..._

_Su expresión hubiera sido simplemente celestial... seguramente habría sabido lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Allí hubiera le dicho que lo amaba, y lo hubiera besado de forma tan profunda y exquisita, que lo hubiera dejado rendido a mis pies..._

Maldición... ¿Por qué no ocurrió todo así? ¿Por qué tuve que engañarlo con todas esas crueles mentiras? ¿¡Por qué fui tan imbécil!

Quiero morirme..."

Los pasos de Light se habían dirigido hasta un sitio desconocido para él. Un gran campo, totalmente desierto de construcción alguna, con pasto más muerto que vivo. Sintiendo flaquear sus fuerzas, se deja caer de rodillas, mirando a la nada. Ya no le hallaba sentido a la vida. Sin la persona que era su motivación, con la que esperaba superar todo lo ocurrido de una forma dulce y gozante, no hallaba razón para continuar su existencia.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer...Ryuzaki?"

Se recuesta con manos y pies extendidos. Lucha vanamente por buscar razones convincentes para no ir a su casa, tomar el primer trozo de Death Note que encontrara, y acabar con su vida.

-Hey, Light.

El mencionado eleva la vista, y se topa con una divertida expresión por parte del shinigami que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres, Ryuk?

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estás en shock por todo lo que te pasó?

-Cállate.

-¿O estás triste porque L no fue asesinado como querías?

-¡Que te calles! ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Simplemente observé todo desde lejos. Quería ver si tu momento de morir llegaría pronto. Pero al parecer el destino tuvo piedad de ti…

Light prefiere no contestar. No perdería su tiempo con un shinigami totalmente estúpido, que encima se reía de su situación.

-¿Y qué harás con la Death Note, Light?

-¿Qué?

-La Death Note. No sé por qué, pero siento que ya no tienes el deseo de volver a cometer algún asesinato. No diré la razón, porque es más que obvio que ambos sabemos el motivo.

-Eso no te incumbe a ti.

-Como tú quieras.- extiende las alas, dispuesto a marcharse -Seguiré atado a ti, hasta que mueras. No lo olvides.- comienza a elevarse, mientras su figura se pierde entre el horizonte.

"¿Por qué seguir soportando a este shinigami? ¿Para qué tenerlo a mi lado si no hará nada más que traerme una carga encima? Yo sólo quiero estar con Ryuzaki… hacer algo para poder ayudarlo…"

"_Sólo sea comprensivo con él, joven Light..."_

Recuerda las palabras de Watari. Súbitamente se incorpora en el pasto. Sabía lo que haría. No se daría por vencido, y buscaría la manera de regresar a su detective a como era entes. Pero para eso tenía que soportar todo el peso que cargaba su corazón. Pensaba renunciar a la Death Note, pero decidió que no lo haría. No se permitiría olvidar cosas tan importantes. Y no dejaría que L fuera el único que sufriera con esos agónicos recuerdos. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para devolver aquella sonrisa que alguna vez vio en el detective. Su tierna expresión al degustar sus postres, al ganar alguna partida, al acercarse a la verdad de Kira…

"Jamás te abandonaré Ryuzaki. No importa cuánto trates de rechazarme, sé que aún me quieres. Kira desaparecerá por completo. No puedo seguir siendo un asesino mientras trato de relacionarme contigo. Debo enmendar mis errores…"

Eleva su vista hacia el cielo, donde cruzaba un grupo de aves, gozando su libertad en el ligero y fresco viento. Una ráfaga de aire revuelve los cabellos del castaño, quien sonríe hacia una nueva esperanza.

"Y cuando todo vuelva la normalidad, tú y yo viviremos juntos. No me importa lo que digan, estaré contigo hasta el final…"

...

-Hacer recuerdos…  
constante suicidio mental  
padecimiento, hacia el olvido total  
me veo perdido en la verdad…

Un hombre canta entre un montón de escombros. Su cuerpo extendido yace entre una pila de blocks, algo quemados y rotos. Todo a su alrededor estaba carbonizado. Apenas y podía mover el cuerpo.

-Qué insoportable es el estar…  
Ah, mordaza amenazante  
déjame vomitar  
mi cuerpo agonizante me impide volar…

Su brazo derecho estaba completamente deteriorado. Tenía sangre seca, y una de sus piernas tenía una gran quemadura. Sabía que llegaría su fin en cualquier momento. Pero no soportaba el hecho de haber terminado así sin haber logrado su cometido.

-Un hombre agonizando… pobrecito…

El joven eleva la vista hacia la voz que rompía la parsimonia del lugar. Una niña de cabello tan largo como oscuro, lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Su voz también carecía de sentimientos. Parecía una muerta viviente.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-Con tus ojos puedes ver mi nombre, así que no veo necesario decirlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- observa sorprendido a la chiquilla.

-¿Verdad…Beyond Birthday?

...

**Pues aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic. Y pues, como pueden ver, ¡pienso hacer una continuación! ;D Así que estense alertas n-n. Lamento la demora, pero como les expliqué a algunas lectoras, mi computadora se descompuso, y pasó bastante tiempo para que me la mandaran a arreglar. Además, también he tenido los exámenes de admisión a la prepa… en fin, muchísimas cosas que me impidieron actualizar, así como leer y dejar reviews en mis fanfics favoritos TT_TT. Pero ya estoy de vuelta ;D, y espero perdonen mi inmenso retraso. ._.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y agradezco a todos mis lectores, por seguirme hasta el final, sus reviews me motivan como no tienen idea. :3**

**¡Sayo, y hasta la próxima temporada! ;D**


End file.
